Twins Times Two
by Sparklefaith
Summary: What happens when twin girls come to Ouran? Keeping the host club hopping, Joy and Faith Kentwood steal some hearts and change some people's veiws.
1. Chapter 1

New author's note; Hey, I had to change something so, don't worry about anything. Just made two chapters one.

Disclaimer;I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club or anything related.

* * *

Joy Patience Kentwood

Age: 15

Blood type: AB+

Looks: blond hair, blue-purple eyes, skinny

Height: 5'9''

Hobbies: playing pranks, practing her martial arts with Faith, imateing people, soccer,running

Prersonality: Outgoing, somewhat like Hikaru, okay a lot like Hikaru, protects her sister from anything that could hurt her, makes friends easily, great cook,bookworm

Birthday: September 15th

* * *

Faith Hope Kentwood

Age:15

Blood type: AB+

Looks: blond hair, blue-purple eyes, skinny

Height: 5'9'' (just like her identical twin sister)

Hobbies: playing pranks, practing her martial arts with Joy, imateing people, soccer, running

Personality: Mature + Smart, somewhat like Kaoru, trys to save her sister from ruining herself, goes into a memotional shock when she thinks of her baby brother, daydreamer

Birthday: September 15th

* * *

Notes about the both of them: Faith and Joy are identical twins, Faith is more mature and softer than Joy (even though Joy is the older of the two), both do martial arts(like Honey-senpi and Mori-senpi), their hair is medium length is layered and their bangs are about chin length + most of the time hangs in front 1 of their eyes(most of the time Joy has it over her right eye and left for Faith), they sit in front of the twins, Joy in front of Hikaru and Faith in front of Kaoru

* * *

Chapter one

As we approached the castle that is our school, we took in our surroundings. After visiting the office, which we were there just to get a map of the school, we ended up on the second floor, right above the main entrance. Below us we saw 2 boys messing with a younger boy. With a nod from Joy, we flipped (kind-of like what Tamaki did at the ball, episode 2) over the rail. Landing Kendo style, we landed right in between the two boys and the younger boy.

Taking stance, or defense position, we prepared to take on the two boys. While they stared at us, probably wondering where we came from, we figured out that they are twins and the younger "boy" was actually a somewhat short girl. During the few minutes we stared at them, which probably felt like a few hours for the "boy", I was aware of two figures coming our way, both ready to attack.

Signaling Joy, we turned and faced our new comers. I found myself with the taller of the two; I could tell right away that I was facing Takashi Morinosuka. He was the leading national Kendo champion. Using a mix of Kendo and Karate, I was able to hold out, stealing a glance at Joy who was facing a short blond haired kid, who must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the leading national Karate and Judo champion.

She was holding out as well, we probably would've kept going if it wasn't for someone saying "Mori-senpi, Honey-senpi" Turning I found that our group had two new members. Both were the same height, one was blond with purple eyes and the other was a blacked haired and had glasses, it was the latter that had spoken. "I'm surprise that two ladies such as your selves, are capable of a fight in which you two just put up." Said the dark haired. Guessing by the names Mori-senpi and Honey-senpi, we were looking at the famous host club.

A/n:Read and review. Please! Sparklefaith


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Ouran High school Host Club. Sorry!

Chapter two

"Joy" I turned and looked at my younger sister by 10 seconds. "Faith." Doing our mind game, where we pretend to know each other's thoughts, we sent glances at each other to confirm each other's thoughts. Turning back to Takashi and Mitsukuni, we bowed to them and I said "We are sorry for attacking you-"

"-but it has been an honor to witness first hand how powerful you both are." Faith finished, and then together we both said "please accept our gratitude." Turning to the other boys we repeated our sorry, minus the whole honor part.

"May we introduce ourselves to the famous host club we have heard so much about?" I started. Stupid me, I forgot that Mr. Chairman already told them everything about us. Yup, even if I am older by 10 seconds, she usually is the level headed one. "Joy, you know that we know that they know." Ignoring the stares sent my way, I looked at Faith. "Yes, of course Faith, but being the ladies we are we should introduce ourselves, even if we are wearing the boy's uniform and have our hair pulled back into ponytails."

Yup, since we are 4-gold medal winners, our father, who is half Japanese and half Russian, and our mother, who is also half Japanese and half German, refused to let us wear the yellow-school dress. To quote our father "They would be completely open to attacks." Unquote.

So the only other option was the boys uniform, even though it's the same uniform, my tie is crooked and my jacket not buttoned up, while Faith's is like pressed on her, everything is just right, though during our 'fight' her jacket came unbuttoned either that or she unbuttoned it to move her arms more. I think it was the later of the two.

While the group of boys, which is 6 boys and a cross dressing girl, stared at us. We looked them over. The "boy" was pretty. In a girlish way. Even though we know she (he?) is a girl, we figured that we don't have to poke our noses into the business. Though we can't stand it when someone is picking, bulling, or just plain out hurting someone, that's when we stick our legs in.

Pulling her little purple book out, giving me the signal to do the same, in which I replied by pulling my blue book out, we did a brief twin meeting as we call them. Stepping away from the group, we quickly wrote some things down and checked our class schedule. Walking back to the boys, we said "sorry, we must go; we don't want to be late for our first class." Bowing once more, we took off, getting to our class earlier then we thought we would.

Since the Chairman already told us and our parents during a meeting, we have really no clue what it was about, where we would be sitting, we just sat down and started to read one of our assigned books for school. Because we were bored and we wanted to get our work done as fast as we could.

RING, RING, RING

Putting the book in her bag, Faith turned and gave me a smile, in turn I smiled back. Looking around the class room, I saw the twins and the "boy" walk in, okay; we now know that they are in the same class as us. "It's you two!"

A/n: Hey every one, please read and review. If you do, you can have 2 of the cookies I just got done baking. Send me any ideas or things you think would make the story more cool! Thanks! Faith


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host club, I only own my idea and my Own Characters.

Chapter three

"Good morning Class, and may I welcome our two new students." Said the sensei, before the conversation could go on, while motioning for me and Joy to stand. So we stood, I was kind-of shy, so I grabbed Joy's hand, once we got to the front of the class room. Squeezing it, I got a glance from her; her eyes said 'Its okay, I'm here.'

"Hello, we are the Kentwood sisters" we said together. That's when my knees decided to give out, Joy, being the good sister she is, quickly caught me and with one glance at her eyes I knew that she wanted to have a little fun. Or we were going to pull off our imitation of the Hitachiin twin's 'forbidden-love' act. "Faith." She said with a hint of love in her voice. "Joy" I replied just as dreamily.

All we heard was the squeals of the GUYS and GIRLS about how it's the female version of the twin's act, even so they bought it. The only people not screaming were Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Somehow, in the back of my mind I thought we might regret this later.

* * *

After school

Putting my books in my bag, I looked up, expecting to see Joy's face but, I found my self staring into amber and brown eyes. I just took it in, like it was an everyday thing. I think Joy had a feeling that something was up with me because before I knew it she was standing behind me. Helping me up from my chair, she looked at the boys and calmly asked "Can we help you?"

But, when my sister is calm, it means you should watch out. Before I could gather my self, I felt someone grab my arms. Looking, I saw one of the boy twins holding/dragging Joy somewhere. The other twin was following them. While dragging me. Saying something like "Boss will want to meet them." And, "come Haruhi! To the host club!" Everything was a blear as I was whisked along.

* * *

Ten minutes later

I found myself and my twin sister in a room, alone, with the host club. Once I gathered myself and the doors to the third music room were shut, I squirmed out of Kaoru's grasp and dropped to the floor. Joy was already standing to her feet. The boys got in some-kind-of pose and I felt a head-ache coming on. Last thing I remember before passing out was the host club talking in the background.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey everyone,

I'm writting all this story down in a notebook, because half of it got wiped off from my cp, before I uploaded it. I'm also re-writting somethings and adding things. So you may want to read it all over again, just so that you are aware of any changes that I made. Thanks for reading!

Sparklefaith


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host club, just my Own Characters.

Chapter 4

As I sat by Faith's side, I replayed the past half an hour in my head. Being dragged to the third music room, finding the host club and Faith passing out on the floor. And that's about it, now that's from my side. Hearing Faith move and feeling her place her hand on my knee brought me out of my thoughts. "Faith" I said with the voice of a concerned sister. "Joy."

For a moment we forgot about everyone in the room, it was just me and my sister. Stroking Faith's face, I said in my most concerned voice, "don't scare me like that, I don't know what I would do without you." Understanding what I was feeling, Faith reached up and ran her hands through my hair, which had temporary come out.

"I would never think about leaving you, my dearest Joy." Once again we earned the squeals of both boys and girls, even though everything we said we meant. Wait, what are boys doing at a host club? Unless their gay. Once most of the squeals had gone down, we were surrounded by hundreds of girls and boys. So we just sat there and politely answered their questions.

Finally the club closed. Faith was doing much better, so we got ready to leave. "I'm sorry Miss Joy and Miss Faith; we can not let you leave until you explain yourselves." Said the dark haired glasses guy. In my words I would've said 'Sit down and explain yourself or else.'

"We will explain ourselves-" I started. "-if you will properly introduce yourselves-" Continued Faith. "-or we will do it for you." We said in perfect sync with a slightly evil look on our faces. Everyone just sweat dropped, okay Blackie, hey, I don't know his name and Takashi didn't really but they both had a scared look on their faces. "Why princesses, how rude of us-" Started the taller blonde. He was cut off by the 'boy'.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, a first year." She/he said, and then nodding to the others, they took the hint and introduced themselves, while Blondie went into a corner and started sulking. First there was Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey-third year, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-third year, Kyoya Ootori-second year, Tamaki Suou-second year, who was the one in the corner and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin-first years.

"In the host club-" Tamaki started, just to be cut off by me saying "you have types, Haninozuka is the Loli-shota type, Morinozuka is the wild or quite type, Ootori-cool type, Suou-prince type, Fujioka-natural type, and Hitachiins are the mischievous or devil type." I finished with a smirk; he then started wailing to Kyoya saying "Mo-o-o-ommy!"

"Yes, Joy and Faith Kentwood, twins, daughters of Rose and Ivan Kentwood, mother actress, father actor and new owner of SFIB Movies and Studios, both have stared in some famous films, one-fourth Japanese, also part German and Russian, only children, first years, blood type-AB+, quick learners, both are experts at martial arts, including; Karate, Judo, Kendo, fluent in over 10 different languages, and are very good musical students." Said Kyoya snapping his black book shut, while ignoring crying Tamaki.

From the research our father had us do on them, I knew that Kyoya would do this to us and that the black book is something we should never bug him about. "Yes, now, as we promised-"

"-we will explain ourselves." We said as we sat down on one of the couches and waved for them to do the same. "We figured since we were already here and if we left, your costumers would probably follow us, we didn't want to make you lose any costumers-"

"-we would just help you out and since we are done we are going to leave." Getting up, we bowed in unison and walked out the doors and out the buildings to where the limo was waiting for us. "Faith, what were boys doing at the host club?"

"Oh Joy, word got out that we were there and since we had such a hit today in class, boys from other classes and our class came to see us, even though the host club is meant to bring enjoyment to girls." Nodding, I just continued reading my book; I had started reading lately. When we got to the mansion, I saw Ma and Pa having tea on the porch. I still couldn't believe that Ma and Pa wanted to live here, it was our grandparents' house, when they died and left the movie company to Pa, we moved in.

"Hey, want to go running after we change?" I asked Faith. "Yup, now come on, I see Ma and Pa on the porch." After giving ma and Pa a quick kiss, we went to our room to change. Opening up my closet I found my favorite pair of blue-purple-ish sweats and my blue running shirt, I slipped into them as Faith slipped into her purple-blue-ish sweats and her purple running shirt. We both put our matching white running shoes on. Walking down to the yard we decided to go to the park. We jogged there, just to warm up and then we found a trail and took off.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading, I know this kind-of stinks right now and I promise to make it better. But due to some un-know reason, half of the story got wiped off and I have been really busy with things, so I've been too busy to write more to this. I'm also looking for a good beta reader. So if you or someone you know are a beta reader, pm me. I also want to say that I will be changing things as I see fit. Also reveiw! That makes me really happy. I also want to know, should they become part of the host club or just find out things by visting it? Leave your answer in a reveiw. Thanks for reading again!

Spar-chan (Honey-senpi's nickname for me)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This will be the last chapter untill I can rewrite another one and get updated. So sorry in advance! Also

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club. I really wish I did!

Haruhi: If you did would I still end up with Tamaki?

Me:Why? Do you like him?

Haruhi:...*turns red*

Anyway...

* * *

Chapter 5

After running for about an hour, we slowed down to a walk and just enjoyed being away from all the staff. Since we have visited quite a few countries, we never have had a house or servants. But since Pa's company is based in Japan, we would live here as long as we are living with our parents. "Joy, where did you enjoy visiting the most?"

Since it was just us, we got to talk about things without worrying about anyone hearing us. "I really liked visiting California, because we got to go the beach almost everyday, and New York, because we got to go to some of the biggest stores around the states." Since we visited places when our parents had to go there for a movie, we've been many different places. Including 5 states in America, that's when we lived on a bus, made just for our family, due to moving to a new state almost every month for the movie at that time.

We have also been to Russia, Germany, Italy, England, Australia, Canada, China and now Japan. We may only be 14; almost 15, but when your mother and father are both actors, you get to visit some cool places. We were homeschooled/tutored while we traveled all over the world. Beside our parents being actors, we also starred in movies so we had to go places for that too. But since we are going to be living in Japan for a while, our parents decided that we should go to school.

"My favorite was Australia." Putting my Australian accent on, I mimicked the Australian greeting, "G'day!" Joy started laughing so hard, she nearly fell over. We found a field to walk in, with Joy laughing the whole time, since I liked making her laugh; I went into some-of my other accents.

We got back onto the trail and just walked enjoying nature. Finding a soccer field, I looked at Joy and challenged her with my eyes. "Bring it on!" She yelled while running over to the recreation stand to borrow a soccer ball. Putting the ball in the middle of the field, we did rock-paper-scissors to see who got to start. I won so I got to start first.

I took off down the field with the ball, Joy was right behind me. We were having so much fun playing soccer that we didn't realize how late it had gotten, until two of our man-servants came and told us it was time to go home. Getting home, we found out that our parents were having some dinner guests, so we raced to our room and got into our bathroom, which was made for us; it has two of everything, so we each hopped into our tubs and took a quick shower.

Wrapping our bathrobes around us, we quickly got into the dresses that our Ma chose for us. Mine was a light purple with light blue ribbon and Joy's was light blue with light purple ribbon. (A/N; it looks like Kanako Kazugazaki's dress at the ball in episode 2, just pretend the main color is light purple or light blue, and the dark blue is actually light blue or light purple and the white is tan) We let our stylist curl our hair and help us tie our ribbon chokers, mine purple and Joy's blue, each had a small diamond charm in the shape of butterfly. Slipping on our tan shoes (A/N; they look like the shoes Haruhi was wearing in the last episode), we made our way down stairs.

Going to the parlor or den or office or living room, we finally got to meet the dinner guests. Because we were in a hurry we never did hear who was coming. There was our Ma and Pa, another couple, and two red-orange haired boys, both were wearing tan dress pants, but one was wearing a light blue long-sleeve button down shirt and a light purple tie, while the other was wearing a light purple long-sleeve button down shirt and a light blue tie. "Ah, Joy and Faith, please meet Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin and their two sons." The boys, who looked like they were the same age as us, stood and bowed, we curtsied back. Standing up, my eyes locked onto some amber eyes. Since the boys were Identical, the boy facing Joy had amber eyes too.

Hitachiin! Hikaru and Kaoru's last name! Since they just realized the same thing about us, we just stood there staring at each other.

* * *

Author's note again:

Hey! Time for reveiws, I havn't done this yet so sorry!

Skyerider:Glad you like it! I'm working the story. Thanks for your advice!

Aralyn187:Sorry about changing it, but something happended, see my earlier notes and I had to. Thanks!

The Goddess Of Darkness:Thanks! I'll try to update to chapter 11 again, but I'm working on it.

Rainbow Cookies:Thanks! Love the name!

Victoria Hart:Thanks!

Vampireninja101: Thanks for both reveiws! I think I'll have a twist in there!

Adnorim Neko:Thanks!

Thanks for reveiwing! Please contuine to do so! Thanks!

Spar-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Hey everybody!

Thanks for the reaviews! I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story! I'll try to have a reveiw thingy at the end of next chapter, but that might not happen. I was going to post this yesterday, but something happened and I had to rewrite it. Thanks for waiting! Specile thanks to those who are following or favoriteing this story! I got on today and noticed that I had 17 reveiws! Which is a huge leap from the 9 I had yesterday! *Does a very embrassing happy dance* On with the story!

Haruhi:What about the disclaimer?

Me:Oh, thanks Haruhi! I do not own Ouran Highschool host club or anything related to it, expect this story, plot, and OCs.

Haruhi:If you did, would I still end up with Tamaki-senpi?

Me:Why? Do you like him?

Haruhi:...*Turns red*

Me:Okay...On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hikaru was the first to break eye contact. "Ha, beat you Hikaru." I muttered, Faith must of heard me because she looked over at me and gave me that 'you-should-behave, we-have-guests' look. But I could tell by the way she smiled that she had beaten Kaoru. It is Kaoru, right? Because we were looking at each other we didn't notice the looks the boys were giving us, ones of sadness. Their so hard to tell apart, did Hikaru have his hair parted to the right or left today at school?

Turning to Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, we curtsied to them and took our places on the couch next to our parents, me on Pa's right and Faith on Ma's left. For some reason, the boys took the same positions next to their parents. When the butler came in and announced that dinner was ready, Pa and Mr. Hitachiin gave Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin their arms.

After Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin took them, all four of them turned and looked at us; I knew they wanted us to follow their lead. No way, I don't want to be treated like a china doll. But being the good girl I was, I took Hikaru's or is it Kaoru's arm, only after he saw his brother do the same thing to Faith, like I was taught. Even though inside I rather just walk to the dinning room by myself with Faith. Somehow I could feel Faith's emotions.

We went to the dinning room, finding my place; I stood behind my chair with Hikaru or Kaoru standing next to me. Due to being taught that it is polite to wait for your elders to be seated first, we stood. Pa and Mr. Hitachiin pulled out Ma's and Mrs. Hitachiin's chairs for them. After that they sat down themselves. Hikaru (?) pulled my chair out for me. As I sat down I saw Kaoru (?) doing the same to Faith. I know this might sound weird, but I wish I was the one pulling the chair for Faith. I mean she is so fragile, that's why I can't stand to watch her fight, I'm scared that she will get hurt and leave me, for ever. Even though she is plenty strong enough to take care of her self, she will always be my little sister.

Dinner passed slowly and boringly, the adults talking and once in a while asking us kids something. After we finished, Pa said "How about we have our tea in the music room. Joy and Faith are both very good at the Flute and Grand piano."

"Yes, they could play a song or two for us." Said Ma. So once again, Hikaru (?) gave me his arm, it was weird because he was wearing a light blue shirt and light purple tie, which where the same colors as my dress, then I never had worn this dress, nor have I ever seen it, I mean the entire outfit is new. The mystery of the new outfits! I like it!

Getting to the music room, Mrs. Hitachiin walked over to me and Faith and said "You two look absolutely stunning in those new dresses."

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin." We replied in unison. Well, there goes that mystery. So Mrs. Hitachiin was the one who made and gave us the outfits, I wonder if that's why me and Kaoru matched, I now know it is definitely Kaoru. Oh no, they better not be trying to….Rats, I got to stop reading so many romance novels and watching romance films. "Joy, Flute or Grand piano?" Asked Faith, awaking me from my mind. "Grand piano, please Faith." So taking the music that Faith was holding out to me, I put it on piano and sat down on the bench. I looked at the title. Comptine d ̀un autre été. One of our favorite songs.

Looking to Faith, I got a nod saying that I could go ahead and start. I started and before I knew it I was caught up in the music. I forgot about everything, it was just me, Faith, and the song between us.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note;

Hey, here's chapter 7! Reveiw and I will try to update to chapter 10 by the end of July! I want to see if I can get 20 reveiws. Thanks and check below for the reveiw thingy. Thanks and enjoy!

Spar-chan

Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club. (Thanks Honey-senpi for reminding me!)

* * *

Chapter 7

I could tell that once Joy was playing that she was enjoying herself. So I played along, happy that my sister was happy and enjoying herself. I loved playing the Flute or piano, even if I rather be out running with Joy. We are more athletic than most girls, since it was hard to find piano everywhere we visited, running and sports became our past time.

I also got caught up in the music. As I held the last note and slowly let it fade, I felt like if Joy was to die, I would fade just like that note. Wait, why am I talking like this? Rats, I need to stop thinking so much and watching romance films with Joy. They give one weird thoughts. As we bowed, Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin started clapping; while Pa and Mr. Hitachiin just nodded their heads. The boys had many different emotions playing across their faces.

Ding, Dong, Ding

Chimed the old grandfather clock in the hall way. "10 o'clock and all is well." Joy and I say. It's a little thing we do, to show how much we are twins. Soon after that the Hitachiins left, promising to meet up again to finish the deals, we went up to our room to get ready for bed. Taking off our dresses we hug them up, and placed them next to the door, so that the maids can take them to the dry cleaners. We slipped into our silk PJs, designed by our Ma, mine were light purple, my favorite color and Joy's were light blue, her favorite color. I climbed into our bed, which had tan sheets and a tan comforter, with light purple and light blue throw pillows. I grabbed my favorite light purple pillow and placed it under my head, while Joy did the same to her favorite light blue pillow on her side of the bed.

Boom!

I jumped up and pulled the comforter over my head. I was kind-of scared of thunder storms, but Joy was even more scared than me. She was curled up in a ball, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears with her hands.

Boom!

Another one and I hugged Joy half out of love and half out of me being frightened. She relaxed bit and hugged me back. And that's how we spent the night and somehow fell asleep in that position. That's also how they found us in the morning, hugging each other in our sleep.

* * *

Reveiw time!

Vampireningia101-Thanks! Glad you like it!

CosmioStarGirl-Thanks

The Goddess of Darkness-I didn't even notice I had a semi-cliffhanger!

S101me-Thanks for all your reveiws!

Sorry if I didn't get all the reveiws in! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and to those who didn't, you should follow their lead! No joke! Thanks to S101me for reveiwing every singal chapter! I was really happy! Thanks again, also remember that you can leave flames or advice too! I use all the reveiws you leave! Thanks again and again!

Spar-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note;

Hey,

Chapter 8 is up! If you want to know what their dresses and sandals look like here is the links. Just pretend that the dress is either blue or purple.

dress; imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1400&bih=907&tbs=ic:specific,isc:blue&tbm=isch&tbnid=rex3q5i_qnXpjM:&imgrefurl= bridesmaids-prom-dresses/&docid=rXI0msZVJVl75M&imgurl= imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1400&bih=907&tbm=isch&tbnid=J1cVXtYxf5WarM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=LLGZBh01yaVgJM&imgurl= bmz_ . &w=355&h=474&ei=aHgIUOv9Loa9rQHy6uTRBA&zoom=1

Enjoy!

Spar-chan

* * *

Chapter 8

"Should we wake them?"

"They are AB+, remember?"

"Why am I here again?"

"Tamaki, I'm going to kill you later!"

"They are kind-of cute when they are sleeping, aren't they Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"They are so CUTE!"

After that was said, me and Joy opened our eyes, and was met with two pairs of brown, two pairs of amber, gray, black, violet eyes. "TAMAKI!" We yelled at the violet eyes. "Ah, they're going to kill me!" The said blonde yelled while hiding behind Haruhi. She just had a blank look on her face; she didn't wake us up so we don't have a reason to kill her. "Oh, hey Haruhi!" I said. While Faith rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "WHAT! WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO HARUHI?" Our answer; death glare. He then started moping in a corner. Saying things like AB+s are so hard to figure out, mostly in the mornings. Oh well, that's what he gets for waking us up and then yelling before breakfast. "Haruhi, why-"

"-are you wearing girl clothes?" I said and then Faith finished. Everyone just gave us a look that said 'what are you talking about?' "What you mean-"

"-is that these clothes look girly, but aren't girl clothes." Hikaru and Kaoru said with nervous smiles on their faces. "Nope!" We pop our P's, while we replied. We then got out of bed and walked over to our closet, and pulled out the same clothes that Haruhi was wearing. We knew it was girl clothes because our Ma designed them; she's made quite a bit of money on the line. Due to letting commoners, as some people call them, buy them.

"How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" We turned to the one that had spoken, since he didn't talk much, we wanted to give him our full attention. "Our Ma designed the clothes and we modeled them for her at a "commoner's" fair." I said, putting quotation marks around commoners. We don't have a problem with people not having as much money as us; we just think that they have to work harder than us to get what they want.

The host club just stood there without moving, so I said "We knew all long, but figured that we didn't need to go telling other people, because it's her secret." Their mouths just dropped open, Takashi-senpi and Kyoya-senpi's didn't, but they were still shock. "Besides, you were the one to say it, we didn't." Said Faith with a smirk, I had to smirk with her, its what we do. "Now who wants breakfast?"

We led the host club to our sitting room and closed the door after them. Turning the key in the lock, Faith tossed the key to me; I stuck it on my desk. We grabbed an outfit that we designed with our Ma's help, took a quick shower and changed out of our PJs into the outfit. We unlocked the door that connects our bedroom with our sitting room. The host club looked over from where they were sitting on the couch staring at something on my light blue laptop. The Hitachiin boys came over and started looking our outfit choices over. We were wearing dark jeans, with a t-shirt that wasn't too baggy or too tight. We also had a pair of converse shoes on. My shirt and shoes were light blue and dark blue, while Faith's were light purple and dark purple. We led them down to the dinning room and had them all sit down. Of course we had to wait until everyone was sitting see how we were the youngest. After we sat down the maids came in with trays of eggs and bacon. They placed a plate in front of everyone and we dug in. After we finished our eggs and bacon, we let Honey-senpi have a slice of cake.

"Joy and Faith!" We heard someone say, actually two people say. Our Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin skipped into the dinning room, yes skipped. Ma grabbed me and Mrs. Hitachiin grabbed Faith, we just let them drag us up stairs. They handed us some packages and pushed us into a changing room. I put on the blue dress and the silver sandals. I walked out of the changing room to find Faith there in a purple dress that looked just like mine and matching silver sandals. "Mom! Why did you have to take Joy and Faith?" Said two voices that I noticed were the twins. The door opened and there was the host club, great!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note;

Hey! Here's another chapter of Twins Times Two! Enjoy this chapter, because after I get chapter 11 rewritten I have to start writting the next chapters. I think once I get to chapter 25 or so, I'm going to end this story and start a new one. So the next few chapters are going to be longer, I promise, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Thanks for reading and make sure to reveiw!

Spar-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club! I never have, never will. Sorry!

Hikaru and Kaoru:Yeah, because she can't tell us apart.

Faith and Joy:She can barely tell us apart.

Me:*Goes into a pouting pose*

Hikaru, Kaoru, Faith, an Joy:Read on readers!

* * *

Chapter 9

Oh no, they didn't, they did. Joy is going to kill them. "I'm going to kill them." Muttered Joy, I walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "I second that motion." Joy frown turned into a smile and then she started laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to sit down on the floor, due to the heels we were wearing. I started laughing with her. The host club just stood there and looked at us; I must say that two of members had a blush on their cheeks.

"Do…you…want…to….go….to the pool with us?" I said when I finally caught my breath again. "Sure, but we didn't bring any swim suits." Haruhi said. Tamaki then started yelling about how it's wrong for three girls to be swimming with six guys alone in a pool. "Relax Tamaki-senpi, check in the changing room marked 'guys'." I said while I grabbed Haruhi and Joy's wrists. I walked them over to the changing room marked 'girls'. Inside Joy went to go get our swim suits as I looked for one for Haruhi.

"Here!" I cried while jumping out from the pile of swim suits I had gotten myself into. I held up a cute yet modest one-piece, that even had shorts and shirt for her to wear. It was light pink and dark pink, from Ma's Rainbow Seasons line. She took it and went into one of the stalls to change, by then Joy had come back with my suit, she had already put her light blue one-piece suit on and had a light purple wrap around her waist. I took my suit and went into my stall; I put the light purple one-piece and tied the light blue wrap that Joy had thrown over the door around my waist like Joy had hers.

Haruhi was waiting with Joy outside my door, when I got done. Me and Joy put our hair into a side pony and hooked our arms through Haruhi's and walked to our pool. Once out we saw the boys all wearing swim trunks. Tamaki was wearing white with a thick black stripe going down the sides from Ma's Black and White swimwear line. Honey's, he said we had to call him that, was also white with a thick neon pink stripe going down the sides, from the Bright Summer Fun line. Mori's was light gray with a thick darker gray stripe going down like Honey's, I believe that was from the Gray is Cool line. Kyoya's was black with two thin white stripes from the Black and White line.

And Kaoru and Hikaru's were orange and blue, with a thin tan stripe, from our line of Colors of the Summer. Me and Joy had to fight to keep our blush down, from seeing the twins shirtless. We took our wraps off and set them on our chairs, we turned around and where met with amber eyes. We tried backing up, but they just pulled us toward them. They had this weird glint in their eyes, they kept pulling us toward them until our noses were touching, then they did it.

* * *

I wonder what they did? Why did they do it? So many questions! Find out the answers next time! Thanks!

Spark-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note;

Hey everybody!

Thanks for all the reveiws and followers. It makes me really happy! *does another embrassing happy dance* This chapter is from Hikaru's point of veiw. I don't know if I got his character right, so DON'T kill me! Just let me know if I should change somethings. I might have a chapter from Kaoru's point of veiw, due to him being my favorite twin. But I thought Hikaru fitted this chapter better. I also want to know if anyone know's what they did to Joy and Faith and who did what to whom. Guess right and I will give you a huge internet hug! Thanks again! And on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club.

Kyoya:You know we lose profits by you saying that.

Me:Well, are you going to pay my fine for getting out of jail? They don't have get out of jail free cards.

Kyoya:...

Me:I figured as much.

Kyoya:On with this worthless story.

Me:HEY! *Goes into Tamaki's cornner*

* * *

Chapter 10

~Hikaru's P.o.v. ~

_Why did I do that! Uh, that was so stupid! She's going to hate me! But then, she was really cute in that swim suit. And now she'll be working for the host club, I'll be able to see her more! Wait, I don't like her!_

_Yes, you do!_

_Who are you? And no I don't!_

_I am your mind, then why was she cute in that swim suit? And you said you want to see her more!_

_She just was, no I didn't!_

_Yes you did!_

_No I didn't!_

_Yes!_

_NO!_

_Yes!_

"No!" I said. "Hikaru?" I turned and looked at Kaoru. "Is something the matter?"

"N-n-no nothing!" I quickly said, trying to hide the blush creeping its way onto my face. I turned and looked at her coming out of the pool dripping wet. She was holding Kyoya-senpi's cell phone. She walked over to the table, I guess she tipped it over when I was thinking, crouched down and picked up his glasses frames. I looked at Kaoru, who was looking at Joy, who was also dripping wet. She had Tamaki's cell phone. I guess that they are now in debt to the host club. They ran into the house, after talking to Kyoya and Tamaki.

A few minutes later….

They came back down and found out their punishment. I felt bad for them, because if it weren't for us, they won't be in debt to the club. But then that means that we would be able to see them more and they can be our new toys. After a while, they disappeared. We settled down and soaked up some sun, while waiting for them to come back down and Kyoya and Tamaki to quite arguing. Soon two boys around our age walked over to us. "Hi, who are you guys?" One of them asked, they both had dark-almost black-brown hair, and blue-purple eyes. Tamaki answered for us, "we're the host club, who are you guys?"

"We are James and Alex Sharo, Faith and Joy' cousins." We just stood there looking at the two handsome guys in front of us. Tamaki was of course covering Haruhi from their view. They then started laughing, they laughed so hard they were crying. They wiped the tears away, while they did that, they wiped some makeup off. They reached up and took off, what looked like a wig. Blonde almost shoulder length hair fell down. I look at the once boys in front of me.

They weren't boys at all they were Faith and Joy! I can't believe that I just was pranked, by a girl no less. I never did hear what Tamaki said to them, I walked over to the deep end and dived in. Letting the cool water refresh my skin and I hope, calm my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note:

Thanks! I wont be able to update this untill I get the next chapter written. This chapter is deicated to Rainbow Cookies x. They were my fifth reveiwer, I was really happy, but now I have over 20 reveiws! Thanks guys! Have fun reading!

Spark-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club or any of its characters. I also do not own Misaki Yamamoto, she belongs to Rainbow Cookies x. Check out their stories too!

* * *

Chapter 11

A week after the pool incident….

As we walked into our music class, we heard someone playing the violin. It was wonderful music, sweet, yet sad. I looked around the room and saw a girl who was a few inches shorter than us. She was so rapped up in her music that she didn't notice us. After she finished we clapped. Well, I clapped, Joy whooped and hollered.

The girl stared at us than started blushing. "You are really good!" We said together, in order to make her feel better. "T-t-thank you." She said, she ha blonde hair, bangs, and light brown eyes. She was really cute! I really liked this girl. Since we were early we got out the song we were working on and sat down near the piano. I had already pulled out the flute I use during class and was warming up. We went over the piece and then add a little bit more to it. By then the rest of the class showed up. During roll call, I listened instead of zoning out. What's that girl's name? "Misaki Yamamoto?"

"Here" Came a small squeak. I turned to the source of the sound. It was right next to me, where the girl was sitting. So….Her name is Misaki. Very pretty, like her.

At lunch…..

We walked into the cafeteria; we looked for a place to sit after we got our lunches. Almost all the guys made room for us at their tables, even some of the girls made room for us. I noticed Misaki sitting by herself at a table. I started walking over to the table with my sister following.

It took us about 40 seconds to get there, due to all the guys stopping us on our way. It should've been a 20 second walk, but add guys into the mix and it turns into a 40 second walk. "Hello Yamamoto-san!" We said to Misaki. "H-h-hello Kentwood-sans." She stammered. "Please call us-"

"-Faith and Joy." She just nodded. "Want to hear a story?" We didn't even wait for her answer, we put our food down. We haven't even eaten anything yet, but that is okay because we are fast eaters when it comes to things like school lunchs. The story was a funny one; we enjoyed doing it for her, because we get to practice our acting skills. At one point I had to pretend to be an evil wizard, so I let lose an evil laugh, which ended in me coughing, after my line. Misaki was nearly falling off her chair from laughter. I didn't notice the others had gathered or what was going on, but before I knew it Tamaki was standing in front of me holding my hands and saying something.

I squeezed his very had, since I wanted to have some fun. "Mo-o-o-omy!" He screamed, while running over to Kyoya. "Mo-o-o-omy!" I screamed, while running like Tamaki over to Joy. She just imitated Kyoya. Which was ignoring me imitating Tamaki. After a while we finished the story and when we said the end, people went back to their tables, while talking about the show that we put on. Well, the host club got talking with Joy, about our acting careers. So I sneaked over to their table and put one of those fart bags on the chair Tamaki was sitting on. The seat cousin was red and so was the bag, perfect! I walked back to my twin sister and what I hoped was a new friend.

The host club was just finishing talking to my sister, so they went back to their table. Tamaki was the last one to sit down, as soon as he did there was a huge farting noise. The twins started laughing so hard that they had tears coming out of their eyes. Tamaki leapt at them, probably thinking that they were the ones to pull that prank. Little did they know that over at our table Misaki was laughing her head off and me and Joy were laughing along with her. "Are you going to tell them the truth?" Misaki asked, looking at us like a small child would look at an older sibling. "Maybe-"

"-it would be funnier-"

"-if we pulled a prank on every one of the host club members." We finished together. "Hey Misaki-kun, we would like to get to know you better-"

"-so would you like to hand out sometime?" I finished, then once again we spoke in perfect sync. "Please?" We said while giving her our puppy-dog eyes. It took a minute, but she finally gave in, we leapt up and grabbed her wrists and started spinning her around and around, all the while shouting "Your so CUTE!" And, "Thanks Misa-kun!"

Stopping I looked at the clock, 30 minutes until class starts. "Hey Misa-kun, what class do you have next?" I asked her, she replied by pulling out her schedule, looking over her head with Joy, we noticed that she ha every class with us. Looking at the clock on the wall, I noticed that we only had 25 minutes to get to class.

Grabbing one of her arms, while Joy grabbed the other arm, we carried/dragged Misaki to our next class. We got there before anyone else, soon the twins dragged Haruhi into the class the same way we did to Misaki.

We put her down, when they walked in, and went to our desks. We were still embarrassed by what they did at the pool, so we've been trying to avoid them, which is hard when we have to see them after school every day. Joy started reading her book and I started to daydream. We didn't even notice the two boys that stared at us with blushes on their cheeks, while the other students filed in. Once sensei walked in and started the lesson, we both payed attention. After school we met Misaki out in the hallway. "Got anything planed?" We asked her. (A/n; Usually when I put 'we asked or we said' they said or asked that together.)

"No, I was going to check out the host club though." She said, giving Joy a smile I grabbed Misaki's arm. We then started walking to the third music, where the host club meets. Misaki told us that she heard this information from some girls in our class. She also told us that she's been trying out the different clubs, to try to find one to join. So far none of them have been able to keep her attention span. She even said she has a list of clubs, she's crossed each one out after a visit, that's if she didn't like it. She said she's never really had any friends, so that's why she wanted to join a club. We got the impression that she was going to be a good friend.

We got there and opened the doors, we were about 2 minutes late, so we were met with a blinding light and rose petals flying towards us. Since we knew this was going to happen, I didn't pass out like the last time we had this happen to us, I also took my asthma pills this morning, something I forgot to do that first day.

Stepping into the room, after the light dimmed down, we said "Welcome to the host club Misaki!" We said as she got over her fright. "Joy, Faith did you bring another costumer?" Asked the one and only Boss Kyoya. He saw Misaki and went up o her and said to everyone in the room, "places, its time to open." While Misaki and Kyoya were talking about the club, me and Joy slipped into the changing room with our 'names' on it and got into our costumes. We helped each other with the chest bindings. Putting on our shirts, we buttoned them up and smoothed out any wrinkles. To finish our outfits we had to put our hair into bald caps and put a blonde wig on, they were very close to our natural hair color. Since we still haven't gotten the new shirts that we ordered, our normal shirts are a little tight.

Since we get very hot in the blazers, Kyoya said we could leave them off, in order to show off how 'hot' as guys we were. Since the bindings sort-of show through, we were worried that the girls would find out we are girls ourselves. But on the first day, the girls just went wild over how muscular we were. I guess they thought the bumps the bindings make are muscles. Since we didn't really have a specific type, we used a mixture of things. Including princely gestures like Tamaki-senpi, while being as cute as Honey-senpi, as understanding as Haruhi-kun, and a hint of forbidden sibling love like the twins.

Tamaki said we were the cute-understanding-forbidden sibling love-princes type. I prefer to say we are the CUFSLP type. We host during the week, then every other week we put on a show for the ladies and gentlemen of Ouran. We bring in quite a few ladies on the days we host, but we bring in even more in on the days we act; we even bring in guys to see us act. If you were to ask Kyoya what he thinks about all this he would say, "They bring in quite a few costumers in which makes more profits for the club, which means that the host club will have more money, by that makes the host club the brightest gem in the school's crown."

Translation; we make money. We wouldn't be here as part-time hosts if we didn't break Kyoya's glasses and cell phone. AND Tamaki's cell phone. I remembered what happened as I walked over to mine and my bro's station.

~Flashback~

A week before, at the pool

After he did it, I jumped backwards and landed on a table. I heard something break as the table fell over with me falling into the pool. I had something in my hand as I resurfaced. As I climbed out of the pool, I took a look at what was in my hand. It was Kyoya's cell phone, oh no. I must have knocked it into the pool when I knocked over the table. I looked over to the table I had knocked down and noticed some glass. I walked over and bent down to look. There in the middle of the glass were some frames. I didn't….I did. I broke Kyoya's cell phone AND his glasses. I looked over at Joy and saw she was dripping wet too, holding Tamaki's cell. She didn't….she did. She knocked over a table that had Tamaki's cell phone on it, so she did the same thing as me, only she didn't break any glasses. Oh man, we are so dead.

"Miss Joy and Miss Faith, seems that you have broken both mine and Tamaki's cell phones, and Miss Faith, you have broken my glasses. You are going to have to pay them back." Kyoya said while glaring at us, while Tamaki just stood their with a weird expression on his face. I knew it, we were in deep do-do.

"How much did they cost?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. Even though on the inside I was shaking. "Each cell phone cost 100,000 yen, and the glasses cost 20,000 yen." So that means…. "We have a debt of 220,000 yen to you guys!" Joy screamed while paling. "Um…we need to talk to our Ma quick and I promise that we will have something figured out for paying you back." I said while dragging my almost-as-pale-as-me twin inside. "MOTHER!" We yelled running up to her office. She was there, she turned and looked at us. "What is it dears?" She said while taking a sip of coffee. We told her about breaking Kyoya's and Tamaki's cell phones, and me breaking Kyoya's glasses. She took out our saving books and look through them. I knew we only had about 100,000 together, from some of the shoots we did. We put most of the money away for collage.

"Well, looks like you are going to have to find another way to pay them back." I took that as, we aren't going to get any help on this one. Our parents want us to learn how to keep money, which means how we save and spend it. Sure we are rich but most the money is our parents. Sure we get 100 yen a week for school and such, but their not going to help us get out of this debt. Okay, here comes the fun part.

We walked back to the host club, they were all sitting around soaking up the sun. We stood in front of them and told them that we will have to work for them until or debt is payed. Since the school knows that we are girls, it wouldn't work if they made was a host. While Tamaki and Kyoya argued back and forth about that issue, we ran upstairs and put on a boy costume each and some chest bindings, putting our wet hair into some boy wigs, we then used a little makeup and ran back down stairs. I guess they came to agreement, because they turned and looked at us. "Hi, who are you guys?" I asked, I'm not Faith Kentwood anymore, I'm Alex Sharo. "We're the host club, who are you guys?" Tamaki asked us. "We are James and Alex Sharo, Faith and Joy's cousins." Joy, I mean James replied. They totally fell for it. We then started laughing so hard we had tears falling down our faces and wiping them away we wiped the makeup off. We then took off the wigs and let our long blonde hair fall down.

"We got you guys good, by pretending to be our cousins." We said once we stopped laughing. "In order to pay back your debt you will host" Tamaki said while he pointed a finger at us, "as boys!"

"Yes, and once every other week you will put on a show for the ladies and gentlemen of Ouran." Kyoya said, while writing something down in his book. I don't know where that came from, nor do I want to know. "O-o-okay." We agreed, quite scared to be honest, who knows what they'll have us do.

~end of flashback~

"Um, Sharo-sans?" Said one of our regulars. "Oh, I'm so sorry my princess, I was distracted by your beautiful face." James said, while I came out of my thoughts. She blushed madly. I smirked, it was my job. "James…You don't think I'm worth a second glance?" I said sadly, while getting the other two to blush. "Of course not Alex, but you know that you and me with have some alone time at home." James said while bringing his face close to my face. That's when I reached up and pecked him on the lips. That sent the girls going gaga. We kept it up for the entire club hours. I wasn't able to get a glance at Misaki, before she left, but I think me and Joy will have some explaining to do.

* * *

Author's note:

This is my longest chapter! I'm still working on the other chapters but I wanted to share this with all you. Thanks for reading!

Spark-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note;

Hey!

Thanks for all the reviews and follows! They make me super happy! Here is chapter 12, I hope I'm making the story flow. Sadly, no one guessed who kissed who, so unless you didn't figure it out from the clues I left in the last chapter, I told the answer in this chapter. If you still didn't get who kissed who, just Pm me and I'll tell you. On with the story!

Mori:Disclaimer.

Me:Oh, h-h-hi Mori! Um, Disclaimer? Oh, right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club or Misaki. They go to their rightful owners. I do own Joy/James, Faith/Alex, their mom and dad.

Mori:Good job.

Me...*Turns a slight red*

Honey:On with the story!

Me:Honey were you here all along?

* * *

Chapter 12

Friday…. (A/n; Chapter 11 happened on Monday, two weeks ago.)

"Misaki!" I yelled as I raced along with Faith to catch the said girl. She just looked over her shoulder and sped up. We sped up and soon, we caught up to her, we grabbed her arms to stop her from running. "Misaki, please listen to us." Faith tried for what seems like the tenth time today. I wish we were never in this position, all because Tamaki had to go and blow our cover.

~Flashback~

It was just a normal day at the host club. We had gotten there as soon as class was let out; we heard the door open and close. Since we were in the changing room, getting ready to be Alex and James, we didn't really think about who would be entering this early. "Have you guys seen Joy-kun and Faith-kun?" Asked a shy, small voice. "Why princess, I believe they are in the back room-"Tamaki never got to finish his sentence because by then the visitor had already walked to the back room and opened the changing room's curtain. We turned from where we were fixing our wigs. We didn't have our shirts on, due to it being easier to put our wigs on and then our shirts. So she could see our bindings. "Joy-kun, Faith-kun. You…you…you guys are Alex and James Sharo?"

"Misaki, we can explain-"We tried. "And to think I trusted you guys to keep my secrets! What I shared with you guys, I've never shared with anyone else! I hate you guys!" She screamed while running out of the third music room. We threw on our shirts and buttoned them up, while running out after and yelling at Kyoya that we couldn't host today. I knew we would have to pay for it, but I didn't want to lose one of the only true friends we've made here at Ouran.

~End of Flashback~

We never did catch her that day. And ever since then, she avoided us. We found out due to her heart being broke by a thoughtless guy and then her best friend dumping her, she never opened up to anyone. She was scarred that they would turn on her and leave her picking up the pieces of her heart. She even made us promise that we would never do that to her. That's one of the many reasons she never opened up. Now, she's been left with the broken pieces again.

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with you, Kentwood-sans." She said with has much venom in her voice as she could muster. "Sit." I order her to do, seeing how we need to talk this out and there was a bench. Since we were in the un-used garden maze, we didn't have to worry about anyone hearing us. She sat down and we knelt in front of her in order to look her in the eyes. She looked at us with tears filling her light brown eyes. "The only reason we pretend to be boys, during club hours is because we broke Tamaki and Kyoya's cell phones and Faith broke Kyoya's glasses, three weeks ago."

"We never meant to hurt you and we are truly sorry for breaking your trust in us." Faith said with tears running down her face, I knew that she thought of Misaki as a little sister and we never let anyone get as close as Misaki has before we came to Ouran. "I forgive you, but I don't know if I can trust you again." She said as she stood. She then walked out of the garden, leaving me and Faith wonder where we went wrong.

"Joy, why today of all days, did we have to catch her?" Faith asked as she looked at me with tears still running down her face. "I don't know, I don't know." I said was we remembered the past together.

~Flashback 2~

Third person P.o.v.

"Joy and Faith, come meet your new baby brother!" Called an over joyed father, two identical girls about the age of 5 ran down the stairs to their father. He helped them into the limo and started playing their favorite game. "The one wearing light purple shirt and light blue skirt is Joy. Am I right?" Asked the father, knowing full well that he most likely is wrong. "Nope!" Giggled the two girls as they pulled up to the hospital. The girls each took one of their fathers hands and let him lead them up to their mother's room. "MA!" The two girls squealed as they saw their mother lying on the bed, tiredness on her face along with joy. "Hello my sunshine's!" She greeted them as they ran over to her bed side and let their father help them onto some chairs in order to see their mother better.

Soon a nurse brought a blue bundle out and handed it too the wait mother. She unwrapped bundle enough so that the little girls could see the tiny hands and feet of their new little brother. "He's the bestest gift that was given to us today." Said the little girl with a light blue shirt and light purple skirt and her blonde hair pulled back into French-braids tied off with little light purple ribbons. The other one just echoed her sister's words. The mother and father just smiled as they thought how lucky the girls were to have their little brother born on their 5th birthday.

"Do you want to hold him Joy?" Asked their father, the little girl wearing the light blue shirt just nodded her head as she sat down on the chair she had been standing on. Her twin sister just sat down as well, while fiddling with her light blue hair ribbon, which matched her light blue skirt. While she waited for her turn to hold their little brother. Soon, the blue shirt girl let her father pass the little baby over to her sister. The younger twin held him, looking into his eyes, which were a light blue, which was unlike her blue-purple eyes. He had blonde hair like them, showing how much he was going to look like their father.

Suddenly, the baby stopped breathing; the father noticed and called in the nurse. Soon the hospital room was crowed with doctors and nurses. The mother was crying, while the father held her. The little girls went into a corner in order to stay out of the way for the doctors and nurses, holding each other has they watched their little brother slip from the world.

~End of Flashback 2~

"I miss him, Joy!" Cried Faith leaning on my shoulder. Together we cried silent tears for our little brother. "He would've been 10 today." I say. Together we got up and walked to the third music room, hoping that we wouldn't have to work today.

Getting to the doors, we found we had gotten there quicker than we wanted too. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, we opened the door to find the lights off. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called. "Surprise!" Shouted the members of the host club. "Happy birthday Joy and Faith!" They cried. Reaching for her hand, I grabbed it and squeezed it showing she had me by her side.

"Happy Birthday Joy-chan and Faith-chan!" Cried Honey-senpi as he gave each of us a gift. The others followed the suit while giving us gifts. We took them all over to a table and opened each one, one by one. Honey-senpi gave us journals with all sorts of sweets on the front and a bracelet with cupcake and cake charms on it. We thanked him as we put them back into the boxes. Tamaki-senpi gave us some beautiful hair clips we had looked at when we took the host club shopping the day after we broke his phone. Mori-senpi gave each of us, a simple yet amazing wooden figure that looked just like us. Kyoya gave us each a candle and rose, and said he took 500 yen off our debt. I think he did that, just because he was the only one to know what happened today, 10 years ago. We jumped up and gave him a hug after what he said about our debt. Sitting back down, Haruhi gave us her gifts. We took them and opened them up to reveal handmade hats and scarves. We thanked her. We started to thank everyone, but the twins cut us off saying "We haven't given you our gifts yet." Hikaru went up to Faith and gave her a box; Kaoru came up to me and gave me a box similar to Faith's. "Well, are you going to open them?" They asked was waiting for our response. "No, we'll wait until next year." We joked.

That set everyone laughing, well Kyoya and Mori didn't, but what'd you'd think? We opened them to find a complete outfit. Including shoes and jewelry. "Well, try them on!" Tamaki said while pushing me and Faith into the changing room. So we put the strapless knee-length dresses on and helped each other zip them up, Faith's was light purple, while mine was light blue. We then put the sliver flats on and put the sliver studs in and put the sliver lockets on. We stepped out of the changing room.

The host club turned and looked at us and our new outfits. Hikaru and Kaoru then took hold of our arms and whisked us out of the building and into a limo. I didn't realize that they had changed until we were sitting in the limo. The limo driver then took us to a restraint. We stepped out an once again the boys took our arms and showed us to a table that was reserved for them.

We sat down and once our food came, we talked about pranks and other things. Over all, we had a pleasant meal. After the meal and before we left in our limo, they wished us a happy birthday and then kissed us. I surprised that Kaoru was so bold, but then this wasn't our first kiss either. We broke and saw Faith and Hikaru standing there with their foreheads touching. We were in a similar pose.

"I'm sorry, but when I'm around you I can't fight the feelings I have." Kaoru said in a rush, while he turned, he said "I should go; I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I just grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing me, then I kissed him. I was fighting my feelings over what I felt for Kaoru, but now I know. He kissed back. After we broke, I dragged him to my limo and told the diver to take me to my favorite park. I looked out the window and saw Faith and Hikaru getting into Hikaru's limo, only he was dragging her.

"Kaoru, was…was this a date?" I asked, unsure about his answer. "Yeah, I guess it was." His answer reminded me so much of Faith; now that I think about they were a lot alike. Well, I and Hikaru were a lot alike too.

Getting to the park, we got out and walked onto the bridge that crossed over the lake with a fountain in the middle. That's were he decided to have another kiss, this time I didn't wait, I started kissing him right back. "You are quite the girl." He said when we broke for air. "And you are quite the kisser!" I said, smiling truly for the first time that day. He laughed, when he calmed down, he said "Your so much like Hikaru and I like you for that, well that's one of the reasons."

"Kaoru…"

"I hope you don't mind but what's wrong? You've seemed a little down today." He said while he ran his figures through my hair. "Today, 10 years ago, my little brother was born."

"I thought you and Faith were the only children."

"We are, Faith was holding him and he died in her arms."

"I'm sorry Joy!"

"I've never been able to cry cry for him, I've always been the stronger twin, for Faith."

"Cry now." Then he pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back and let all the tears I've kept locked up for years pour out of my eyes. We stayed like that for a while. Finally I was done, so we walked back to the limo and he took me home. He kissed me once more before stepping out to let me get out, then said "good night." And left. I walked up to our room, only to find Faith there, sitting on our bed staring out the window.

"Did you just get back?" I asked her. "Yes, Hikaru is amazing kisser." She said flopping backwards, with a dreamy look on her face. I don't think she realized what she said. I just let it go, I just answered by saying "So it Kaoru." Flopping down next to her, we fell asleep shortly after wards. _I guess today wasn't as sad as I thought it was going to be._ That was the last thought I had before I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Author's note;

Okay, I think I made Hikaru and Kaoru a bit OOC, but inorder for this chapter to flow, I needed to make them like this. I hope you don't kill me! AND I MEAN IT! Read and reveiw! Thanks! Also leave any flames or advice will be used! Thanks again!

Spark-chan


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note;

Hey, this chapter is shorter, more a filler, but as I promised before this is from Kaoru's point of veiw. Yes, he is one of my favorite boy characters in the anime. I mean come on, he's hot. They may seem a little OOC, again, DO NOT KILL ME! If you do, there wont be anymore updates. So be aware! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club. And I havn't read the manga yet, so most of this is based off the anime. Anyone know where I can read the manga for free online and in good quality?

* * *

Chapter 13

~Kaoru's P.o.v.~

I got home and slowly walked to mine and Hikaru's room. I didn't even know I was walking, I was up in the clouds. I was so happy, Joy accepted my feelings. I hope that Hikaru had as much luck as I did tonight. I opened my door to find my brother staring out a windoe. I took a deep breath and let it out, as I prepared myself for his answer to the question that was burning in my mind.

"Faith is quite the young lady." He said out loud. He flopped backwards on our bed and looked over at me. "So did you ask her?" He said as he put his hands behind his head. "Yup!" I said a little bit more cheerful than I was a second ago. I'm guessing by the way he was up in the clouds that Faith had accepted his feelings. Well, I'm one to talk, I'm still stuck over how beuitifull Joy looked in that dress.

"Did you?" I said making sure my guess was correct. "Yup!" He said as he sprang up and started changing. "What did she say?" I tried, hoping that it wasn't a sore nerve. "She accepted them and she said that she felt the same way." Whoppee!

"What about you and Joy?" He said, I blushed a bright red remembering how she answered my question. "What about her?" I said turning hoping that he wouldn't see how red my face was turning. I began getting ready for bed.

"What did she say?" He said noticing my face, but not thinking about twice. "She said she felt the same way." I said has I finished changing for bed. We talked a little more, before we deiced to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep though. Thoughts about Joy kept running through my head.

"Hikaru? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you know Joy and Faith had a little brother?"

"Yeah, Faith told me all about it, when we went to a park to talk."

"Hikaru, I don't want to hurt Joy and she'll feel bad if Faith was hurt, so you have to promise me that you won't hurt Faith." I said while looking at my twin in the dark. He thought a minute and then agreed. "You better not hurt Joy, because Faith will feel the same way if Joy were to get hurt."

"I promise, Night Hikaru!"

"Night Kaoru."

I laye there listening to the sound of my brother's breathing. I rolled over and started to fall a sleep, when a thought jolted me wide awake. With them working at the host club, we have to be even more careful to keep their secret. I mean, I don't want anyone thinking my gay.

_What about that act?_

_Act? And who are you?_

_Yes, the thing you do during the host club? Is it an act? I'm your mind._

_Oh that act. Yes, it is just an act nothing more. I love my brother as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less. But, Joy….she's so much like Hikaru. Can be a little stubborn at times, but she's still cute._

_Well, I'll be around, but just remember what you told your brother._

_Wait, what? I've told him so many things._

_You have to make sure to tell other people what you're feeling, or it won't get through to them._

"You have to make sure to tell other people what you're feeling, or it won't get through to them. However, if you care for the other person, sometimes it's important not to miss the subtle little hints that they drop." I muttered to myself seeing how Hikaru was already asleep. Well, I guess I have to work on taking my own advice. _I still think that she's a lot like Hikaru and that's what makes her cute and beuititfull in her own way. _With that I dirffted off to sleep.

The next morning….

We woke to the ringtone of Milord. I looked at the clock, 7:30 am. I let Hikaru answer the phone, Milord started yelling about how Joy and Faith weren't answering their phones. "Their AB+s. Remember? And I'm sure their doing something with their parents today, seeing how they had school yesterday and they didn't get to spend time with them." We heard Kyoya say. "Why don't we see if that's true or not. Meet you at their house, in half an hour." We said while snapping our phone shut. We climbed out of bed and got dressed into simailer clothes.

We got to their house just as the rest of the club was getting there. We slipped in, the other went off to explore while me and Hikaru, went up to their room, to see if they were awake. Joy woke up as soon as we entered the room, so she took the outfit that I had found in her closet and changed. She then challenged me to a boxing match on her Wii, I agreed letting my brother wake up his sleeping beuty.

I didn't know where the others were, nor did I care at the moment. I was alone with my soon-to-be-possible-girlfriend. We played one round, then we played another round, and then we played a third round. Joy beat me at all three rounds, we had just started the forth round, when Hikaru and Faith walked in. We finished the round, with Joy winning again, and put the Wii stuff away. Its now or never I thought. Hikaru, seemed just as nervous as me, so together we said "Joy and Faith, will you be…."

* * *

Author's note:

I left a cliffie! My first offical one! I wonder what they are going to ask them? Well, I know but you don't! I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'll have the reveiws up. I'm really suprise that so many people have reveiwed. Thanks guys! Keep up the good work! I'm also a beta reader now, so said me your story and I'll read through it. Also leave the name of your story in a reveiw and I'll go and read it. I love to read other people's stories! Thats all for now! Find some answers in the next chapter of Twins Times Two!

Me and the host club: We'll see you then!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note;

Hey everybody!

I'm going to do a VERY LONG author's note at the end, so you don't have to read it unless you want to. I'm going to be working on chapter 15 for a while and I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks. Want to know why? I have to run over my skit lines for my church's VBS, and then starting next Sunday, VBS starts and I have a pool party I have to go to. Then I'm getting ready for school. Yeah, I may be home schooled but I still start school after Labor day. Then I'm trying to keep my grades above a B this year, due to it being my first year in Highschool (No, I don't think I know anyone who is blonde and purple-blue eyed, black haired and super tall, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, black hair, grey eyes and wears glasses, ginger haired and amber eyed twins, and a brown haired, brown eyed cross-dressing girl) and then I have other things that might happen. So I'm so sorry if I don't upload this story in a while, I might do some one-shots on the side, so send me any requests or suggetions. Thanks!

Honey:Is it my turn Spark-chan?

Me:If you want to, its not sweet like cake though.

Honey:Sparklefaith dose not own Ouran Highschool Host club or Usa-chan. She does own a strawberry cheesecake, that she is going to share with me!

Me:Yeah, its true, I have something for all the hosts. Honey-strawberry cheesecake, Mori-cookies n' cream Hershey bar, Twins-Nerds, Haruhi-fancy tuna, Kyoya-chocolate covered jalapenos, Tamaki-sugar cookie. Yeah, there is such a thing as chocolate covered jalapenos, you can get them at the state fair, on a stick no-less.

Host club and me:On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 14

The next morning, I was woken by someone kissing my cheek; I opened my eyes to find Hikaru was the one who kissed my cheek. I sat up in bed and looked around our light blue, light purple and tan room. Nothing was changed, I didn't see Joy or Kaoru anywhere, so my first response was "WHERE IS JOY, HIKARU?"

He just stood there with a smirk on his face. "They went down to breakfast, you were still sleeping." He said as he sat on the edge of mine and Joy's bed. Breakfast? Morning? Oh, last night was our birthday and Hikaru and Kaoru took us out on a date. Then Hikaru and me kissed, more than once. "I want you to wear this!" Hikaru squealed from my closet, he came out holding one of his mom's designs, I honestly thought it was a little to showy, but he didn't seem to think that as he started jumping around the room, pulling things out. "HIKARU! STOP JUMPING AROUND!" I yelled at him. He was being to hyper right now.

I grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After that I changed into the outfit, it wasn't as bad as I remember it being. I blowed dried my hair and then stepped out knowing my boyfriend would want to do my hair. Wait, did I say boyfriend? I meant…um…well…..

_You want him to be your boyfriend don't you?_

_No way! Why would you think that? Who are you anyway?_

_Because you have a crush on him. And I'm your mind._

_Okay…what ever._

"I think you make it look even better!" Hikaru gushed. "Now lets go down and see about Kaoru and Joy!" He then continued to drag me down stairs where Joy and Kaoru were sitting playing each other on the Wii in our entertainment room. They were playing boxing and it looked like Joy was having Kaoru beat. "Okay was there a reason you guys woke us up this early?" Joy asked after she beat Kaoru and they put the Wii remotes away. "Yeah there was." Hikaru said while sending a glance at Kaoru. Then together they said "Joy and Faith will you be our girlfriends?"

"YES!" We both screamed at the same time. We leapt up and gave them a kiss; well Joy gave Kaoru a kiss while I kissed Hikaru. Breaking for air, I had to ask a question that has been on my mind ever since that day. "Hikaru, Kaoru, why did you kiss us that day back at the pool?"

"Well, you see-"

"-Tamaki dared us to kiss you, because-"

"-we were teasing him about Haruhi-" Of course everyone but those two knew they were in love with each other. "-and then he started teasing us about you girls."

"So we finally admitted to having crushes on you girls since the first day you walked into class-"

"-so he told us to prove it." I was shocked, if Tamaki never dared them, we would never be where we were now. They hung their heads in same, so we slid over to each side of them and tilted their heads up to look at us. We then leaned in and kissed them. We kissed for a while, then we broke for air we hear someone 'ahhhhhh' at the site. We all thought it was the host club and we were right when Mori dragged Tamaki in with Honey, Haruhi, Kyoya all following.

Tamaki came up to us and started shaking us saying how it is wrong for his daughters to be dating his sons. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Tamaki off of us saying "Oh no you don't! Their our girlfriends now!" While hugging us from the behind. Tamaki leapt at them but they dodged him and started running around the room with Tamaki chasing them.

"If you guys break anything, you'll have to face us in Karate!" I yelled at them while walking to the kitchen to make some coffee and tea. Since the staff has the day off today and our parents are gone on a business trip, we get to make our own meals and snacks. After the coffee and tea were done, I placed them on a tray and picked the tray up. I carefully walked to the entertainment room. I placed them on a coffee table next to a booth couch that was in the corner. Since the entertainment room was built for us when we turned 13, we got to plan out the whole room, we just had to make sure we didn't go over our limit of 4,000,000,000 yen. We had the room built and then we bought dark, dark purple an dark, dark blue paint, we painted the walls. We also found a used flat screen TV, which the person selling it gave to us for about 1,000 yen. We then had a blue ray player, Xbox 360 with kinetic, a Wii, and an old play station. We had a black couch facing the TV, we had these before we moved to Japan, and the couch was actually a set piece, which our director didn't need.

Then we had all our games, we had black carpet put down and on one side of the room, we had a dark wood floor. We had a huge stereo and a place for a DJ to set up. Over all, we have a room where the teens and kids that come to the dinner parties Ma and Pa have sometimes, can chill as we wait for the adults. Its even got a bar, that only has sodas, and it serves some snacks.

We also had some dark lights. I turned around from where I was placing the cups, when I noticed three things. One, Tamaki-senpi, Haruhi, Honey-senpi, and Mori-senpi were standing around, looking at someone covered in whipping cream. Two, there was whipping cream all over a wall. Three, There were three people hiding behind Mori-senpi, they had whipping cream all over their faces too. Since I already knew where Tamaki-senpi, Haruhi, Honey-senpi, and Mori-senpi were, I figured that the three white figures were Kyoya-senpi, Joy, Kaoru, and my boyfriend Hikaru.

As I tried to come up with a logic reason for this mess, I failed to notice the pie that came out of nowhere being thrown at me. I looked up from where I was staring into a cup, only to get meet with a face-full of pie. I grabbed a towel and rag, to help them clean up their mess. I gave Kyoya-senpi the towel and rag first, so that he could clean his face. Then told him directions to a bathroom and where he could find a change of clothes. We kept a change of boy, girl, lady, and men clothes handing in case we have a guest and they need a change of clothes.

I then gave the towel to Joy. We wiped off our faces and then started wiping off our boyfriend's faces. We got it all off, we stepped back while saying "There good as when we first saw you." They stepped closer and said "You missed some." They then continued to lick the remainder cream off our faces. It wouldn't been so bad if it wasn't on the lips.

We stepped apart after hearing Tamaki-senpi cough. I had totally forgot about them. Kyoya-senpi came back a few minutes later, looking much cleaner. "Lets go to a commoner store!" Tamaki said, while striking one of his prince poses. Kyoya agreed, while Haruhi just muttered something along the lines of 'rich bastards'. "Haruhi, you'll come right?" Tamaki-senpi asked while giving her his puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll come senpi, but I need to stop by my house first." That's fine with me, I haven't met Haruhi's dad yet so its going to be cool to meet him. "Can me and Joy change first?" I said, I really didn't want to go and meet a fellow host member's dad dressed as a girl. I mean, we aren't actually in the host club as girls, more as guys. "Okay, but make it snappy." Kyoya said giving us a death glare. I have a feeling that he needs some coffee right about now.

We ran upstairs and pulled out some of our cousins clothes that they left for us. We put our chest bindings on and slipped the big t-shirt over, we put on some of their jeans, having to use a belt, due to us being smaller in the waist than them. We stuffed our feet into some converse and then put our hair up in a bald cap. Putting the wig on, we took one last glance at our reflection and ran to the stairs. We hopped on the banner and then slid all the way down to where the host club was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Joy-chan, Faith-chan, where are your parents?" Honey-senpi asked cutely, the way only Honey could pull off. "They had a business trip. So we're alone to day." Joy answered for the both of us, as I grabbed a key and tossed Joy another one. We slipped them around the chains we were wearing around our necks. They made quite the necklace. I locked the door behind me, seeing I was the last one out.

Hikaru stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. The whole ride was pretty normal. I mean Tamaki and the twins were fighting, Honey was sucking on a sucker, Kyoya was writing in his book, and Haruhi was ignoring everything. As I watched the twins and Tamaki bicker, I thought about some of the pranks me and Joy have pulled off. The last one we pulled happened to be on Tamaki. I remembered that prank, it was a new one.

~Flashback~

"Tamaki-senpi! Tamaki-senpi!" We yelled as we burst into the third music room. "WHAT?" He asked shock clearly all over his face. "Haruhi…needs you!" We saying, acting like we were out of breath. He fell for it, he ran out the door yelling "Haruhi, I'm coming!"

High fiving each other, we yelled "Haruhi, you can come out now!" She stepped out of the room in which she had been hiding in. "You know, its kind-of mean to pull a prank like that on him." She said with a bored expression on her face. "We know but, its too much fun."

~End of Flashback~

I took my phone out and looked at the picture. We had rigged a bucket of paint balloons above the door, we had placed a old sheet on the floor, when Tamaki opened the door, hearing the recording of Haruhi asking the twins to stop. That part was the only one they knew about. The bucket tipped and paint got all over him, we also set a camera to shoot a photo after he got painted.

Chuckling, I thought back about how much fun that prank was. I noticed that we had gotten to a apartment complex. Haruhi led us up some stairs and to a door. She took a key on a chain similar to the way me and Joy were wearing our's. "Dad, I'm home!" Haruhi called out, as she took her shoes off and walked in. We followed her suit, as a man or woman came out of one of the bed rooms. That's Haruhi's dad?

* * *

Author's note:

So we get to meet Ranka! (I'm not sure if thats how you spell it or not, so correct me if I'm wrong.) On with the reveiw thingy. As I said before this is going to be really long. Thanks for reading!

Reveiws, by chapter;

Chapter 2;

Vampireninja101-Thanks!

S101me-Thanks!

Liveandletbe-Thanks!

Chapter 3;

S101me-Thanks!

Victoria Hart-Thanks!

Skyerider-I'm working on it. Thanks for the advice!

Chapter 4;

S101me-Yeah, Haruhi, Joy, and Faith will have a bond, later on in the story.

Rainbow Cookies x-Thanks!

Chapter 5;

S101me-Thanks!

Adnarim Neko-Thanks!

Vampireninja101-Thanks!

Chapter 6;

Rainbow Cookies x-Thanks!

S101me-Thanks!

The Goddess of Darkness-Thanks! I didn't even relize I had a cliffhanger!

CosmoStarGirl-Thanks!

Vampireninja101-Thanks!

Aralynl87-Thanks!

Chapter 7;

Vampireninja101-Thanks!

Chapter 8;

The Goddess of Darkness-Thanks!

S101me-Thanks!

Vampireninja101-I guess they do. Thanks!

Chapter 9;

S101me-Thanks!

Vampireninja101-You've kept me going!

Chapter 10;

CosmioStarGirl-Thanks!

Guest-I'm on it!

S101me-Yeah, its about time!

BlAKjAKeTlOvEr031-Cool!

Rainbow Cookies x- :)

Vampireninja101-On it!

Chapter 11;

S101me-Awsome!

TotalTwins12-Amazing!

Vampireninja101-Cool!

The Goddess of Darkness-I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 12;

S101me-Glad you'r enjoying it!

Vampireninja101-I know! He's a fun person to imate!

kiyomilovesanime-You'll have to find out!

Chapter 13;

Naoko Matatabi-Thanks!

S101me-great!

Vampireninja101-Yeah, they ha a sa child hood.

BlAKjAKeTlOvEr031-I'm sorry I mae you cry!

SunDragon27-Which Twins?:)

Rainbow Cookies x-I'm guessing you liked it?

Thanks to all who reveiwed! Please keep them coming, they make me want to get the next chapter out. I want personally thank S101me, Vampireninja, and Rainbow Cookies x who have been reading and reveiwing this story alot. I also want to thank my Beta Reader, Music no Iken. As I said before it may be a while till the next chapter is up. Thanks for reading!

Spark-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note:

Hey guys and girls!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month, okay, I don't know how long its been, but it feels like a month. I'm not so busy anymore, so I'm going to update as soon as I get a chapter done. I also had writters block, okay, enough of my ramblings and excuses. Oh, one more thing, I wont be doing anymore reveiw things. It takes to much time and I want to keep this story flowing. Thanks to those that reveiwed and keep the reveiws coming. Please, please leave ideas in the review box. I have had writters block twice in the past 6 months. So please! Thanks to Deathfairy78, who helped me over come my writter's block, she also wrote me a chapter, I used quite a bit of it and added somethings to it. On to the story!

One thing more...Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool host club or anything related, just the plot, story, and most of the OCs in the story. Every thing else belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Haruhi, welcome home my angel!" Haruhi's mom or dad said while running over to the said girl, tears in his or her eyes. I looked at Faith utterly confused. That didn't last long as we steppe apart when a fist came flying towards us.

Tamaki failed to notice this, until the fist hit him square in the face. Tamaki fell forward from where he was standing behind us, revealing Kyoya-senpi, Mori-senpi, and Honey-senpi. "Hi Ranka-kun!" Honey-senpi cried out cheerfully from Mori-senpi's shoulders after Tamaki hit the floor with a thud.

"Hi boys! How are all you handsome young men?" He or she said while walking towards us and throwing Tamaki-senpi into an adjacent wall. "And who are these two strapping young men?" He or she said giggling, while leaning in closer to mine and Faith's faces. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Haruhi sweat drop. Hikaru and Kaoru opened their mouths to say something, probably introduce us, but we cut them off.

"We are the Sharo brothers! Alex and James Sharo, it's nice to make your acquaintance." We said while stepping together and putting our arms around each other's shoulders, and bowing to Haruhi's parent. We were careful to say 'Sharo brothers' instead of 'Kentwood sisters'.

"Oh my, what gentlemen! Please come and look through some of Haruhi's baby photos with me, would you?" He said while pulling us into a hallway and pulling a giant box out of no-where. "DAD! I'm only here to get some things. Now go do something else." Haruhi said while stomping to what, we guessed to be, her room. She left Ranka and the Tamaki staring after her, probably thinking 'She's so cute when she's angry!' We stood in the hallway completely silent. No one noticed that Kaoru and I had slipped out hands together, because we were right next to one another and why wouldn't we?

I sneaked a glance at Faith and Hikaru, who where doing the same thing. Only they bother were smiling. Haruhi came back out in a new outfit and had her purse. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a pink dress over that, and blue jeans underneath. (A/N: same as what she wore in episode 17 of the anime)

Tamaki and her father stared at her blushing, while the rest of us filed out of the small apartment. "So that was-"I started, "-quite interesting and strange?" Faith continued for me as we walked down to the limo, laughing, I let Kaoru drag me along, while holding my hand. Hikaru was doing the same to Faith, while she was laughing with me.

"Haruhi, I never expected your pa to be so…"

"Frivolous?" Faith asked trying to think of the word as Hikaru and Kaoru pushed us into the limo and hopped in themselves. "Come one guys, he's not that bad." She said in his defense, while climbing in, but was really starting to get irritated. The said girl reminded me of Faith when, she got irritated, well, I guess since me and Faith are identical, I act the same way. "He punched and threw Tamaki-senpi into a wall." We said as everyone else filed into the limo, including the said king, and we drove to the shopping district.

During the ride Faith and I took off our shirts and wigs to reveal another shirt underneath and our shoulder length blonde hair, so that we could be with Hikaru and Kaoru normally. "Why do you have two pairs of clothes on?" Honey-senpi asked, as we took off our converse and reached under the seat to grab the sandals and purses we put there when no-one was looking. Before we answered him and put the sandals on, we slipped our pants off to reveal a short black skirt. "Okay, guys close your eyes." We ordered them, we were lucky they obeyed. We slipped our shirts off and undid the bindings. We slipped them back on and said "okay you can look now." We threw our guy's clothes into the back as Haruhi asked us something. "So, why do you have two pairs of clothes on?"

"So we can just walk around normally and not get hit on by girls." We both said perfectly synchronized. I wore a light blue spaghetti strap blouse, followed by a black short skirt that had frills at the bottom, making it go to my mid-thigh. My sandals were about were about 1 inch wedges with a wicker bottom for the soul and a light fading to dark blue pattern on the top, with a black handbag with a small strap. Faith on the other hand had a light purple blouse, same skirt, and instead of blue on her sandals, she had purple, her outfit was the same as mine only purple instead of blue.

For our accessories I had blue dangling earrings shaped like butterflies and the clip Tamaki bought for me in my hair. While Faith had purple butterfly earrings and a purple version of my clip in her hair. "Ladies and gentlemen, let us embrace the commoner's world!" Tamaki said while opening the limo's door. Haruhi, Faith, and I all shared an eye roll before we were dragged out by three boys that will go unnamed.

They dragged us over to a mall map, once they let us go I walked over to Faith and whispered something in her ear. She nodded; we turned and found Haruhi looking at us strangely. I walked over to her and repeated what I told Faith. She also nodded her head. Making sure I had enough money for an emergency and my cell phone, I started to walk off, Faith and Haruhi soon followed. "So Haruhi where do you want to go?" I asked her. She looked at me surprised; I guess the host club doesn't let her choose many places. We passed a store and soon I found myself and Faith being dragged into a store by the brown hair girl. She ran around the store looking at all the different clothes. Me and Faith started looking too, while keeping an eye on Haruhi. Little did we know that outside the window there were 6 hot boys watching us.

"What do you think of this dress?" Haruhi called as she stepped out of the changing room. She now had on black dress similar to the pink one she had on, she also had black skinny jeans to go with it. "I like it, now can we please go and look at some guy clothes?" We said, we needed to get some smaller clothes for us when we play guys. As weird as it may sound Haruhi was okay with that, she said something about having to get her dad a new shirt or something. That's pretty much how we spent the rest of our day. We walked back to where we left the host club to find them still stand there looking at the map.

"Hey, where have you girls gone?" Asked, more like yelled at us, three certain boys that is. "Since you girls left with out saying where you were going your going to have to play a penalty game." Hikaru and Kaoru said while looking at me and Faith. "Whatever, what's the game?" Me and Faith said rolling our eyes at the two. "A SLEEPOVER AT YOUR HOUSE!" They shouted excitingly. "A WHAT?! WHERE?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hey guys and girls!

Chapter 16 is up.

Spark-chan

Disclaimer:I do not own Ouran highschool host club.

* * *

Chapter 16

"A sleepover. At your house." Said Mr. Cool and Calm, while writing in that 'book' of his. We slumped a little bit more; Haruhi came and started patting us on the back. "Well, okay. But you've guys already have been to our house." We stood up a little straighter from our slumped positions. "I have a family dinner."

"Training."

"Its cake night, tonight."

"Family game night."

"My father wanted to do something tonight."

"COME ON!" Joy yelled at them. I started looking around, there was a fountain, trying to hide their was two people looking at us through binoculars. I walked up to Joy, I patted her arm and whispered in her ear "Joy, we need to go, NOW!" Okay, it was more like a hiss, but I was a little worried, my eyes never left the spot where I saw them.

Joy looked at me and then where I was looking. Nodding her head, we bent down and took off our heels. "What-"Before Tamaki-senpi could finish his sentence, we had taken off. We ran all the way home, barefoot. It took us about an hour, since it's about a 30 minute car ride to Haruhi's place. We walked up to the door and there was another note. I want to know how they got here ahead of us, since we took off before they noticed us.

I took the note off the door and opened it up. It said '_Stay away from Hikaru and Kaoru! If you don't, you may end up in one of Kyoya's hospites.' _They spelt hospital wrong. "Another note?" Joy asked, looking at the piece of paper in my hand, "number 2" I said, staring at the paper, wishing that it would just burn up right then and there. Joy unlocked the door and we walked in. Closing the door, we went upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes. In other words, jeans and a t-shirt, 'commoner's clothes'.

After changing and putting some bandages on our feet we each grabbed our Ipad, and went down stairs to wait for our boyfriends. But my mind wasn't on the game I was playing, which was Battleheart. (A/n: I have never played this game; I don't even have an Ipad. I also don't own them.) It was only on one thing. Those notes. I'm going to find out who sent those notes and why. I heard a rumble and looked down at my stomach, maybe after I get something to eat. "Joy…" I trailed off, when I looked up; I didn't see Joy in the room. "Joy!?" I jumped up and looked all over the room. "JOY!"

I then ran around the house, I finally found her in the kitchen, baking something. There were racks of 10 different cookies, 2 pies, and what looked like a cake going into the oven. There was also a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and some grilled cheese and ham sandwiches. She had also whipped up some baked eggplant with mushroom-tomato sauce. Did I ever mention that Joy was a wonder in the kitchen? Well, she is.

"Joy?" I asked reaching for a sandwich; she knows that grilled cheese and ham sandwiches are one of my favorite foods from America. "Faith." She countered; she shut the oven door and set the timer. "What's up?" She took a seat a cross from where I was sitting at the little island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Who do you think sent the notes?" I said before I took a bite of my sandwich, I let the gooey cheese stretch and then brake, leave a trail of cheese down my chin. "I think they might be some of Hikaru and Kaoru's costumers."

"Joy, do you think…"

"Yes, we'll have to tell them when they come over." She then reached over and hugged me. I couldn't keep the tears in any longer. I cried my feelings out onto Joy's shoulder. Its almost as bad as losing him all over again. Joy hugged me and let me cry, she never cried, my sobs turned into sniffles and then completely stop, I didn't let go of Joy. I felt something wet drop onto my cheek, I looked up and saw a few tears running out of Joy's eyes. I sat up straight and pulled and held Joy like she did to me. "Cry Joy, you never do. I'll protect you this time."

She started crying. That's how we spent the next 5 minutes. We pulled apart when the timer went off, Joy got up and checked the cake, she took it out, so I guess it's done. "Joy, I won't tell anyone about this. I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She smiled at me.

We finished our lunch/dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. We then walked back and wait for Hikaru and Kaoru to show up. About an half- hour later, they rang the door bell. I grabbed Joy's hand, she was shaking slightly. "Hikaru, Kaoru-"

"You girls ready for tonight?" They said cutting us off. "We need to tell you guys something. We…we…can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" They questioned. "We can't be your girl friends any longer, have a nice life." And with that we shut the door in their faces. We heard them walk back to their limo. How in the world are we going to face them tomorrow at school?

At school the next day

We got to class early, Haruhi said hello, but we didn't answer her. We just sat down and waited for class to start. I felt bad for treating Haruhi this way, but I didn't want to ruin the relationship between her and the twins, just because we couldn't be with the twins. The two people I wanted to see the least walked in just before the final bell, that signaling the beginning of class. I couldn't even look at him, my boyfriend. I mean EX-boyfriend. I could tell he was mad, Kaoru was also mad.

_I'm sorry, but I want to protect you. You mean everything to me._

Classes went by slowly, instead of going to the cafeteria for lunch; we sat in the class room and worked on our homework. After school, we took our time walking to the host club. We got there and walked straight to our changing room. We continued this pattern all week long.

On Friday, we repeated the pattern again. Only when we got to the host club when we went to the back to change, we saw some bags with our names on them. I guess today we were doing a animal butler theme. We put our bindings and the butler outfits on. We then proceeded to put our wigs, animal ears, and tails on. We had golden retriever ears and tails. We walked out and went to our spots in front of Tamaki sitting in his chair with his bear ears sticking up. Then Kyoya with his wolf ears, he even wore a tail too. Haruhi had a fox tail and ears.

Honey-senpi had rabbit or bunny ears, while Mori-senpi had mouse ears. The twins were orange tabbies. It kind-of suited them. I wanted to go over there and start petting Hikaru's ears, but I couldn't. Not just because the girls had shown up, but because that's something you do not do, when you just broke up.

For awhile we entertained the ladies. I started to fell light headed, I stood up and said quietly "I'm going to get a drink of water real quick, I'll be right back ladies." Joy looked up at me, she then stood up and said "I'll go with you; I don't want anything to happen to my little puppy, now would I?" I blushed on cue. We started walking, it wasn't until we were returning and about 5 steps away from our table, that Joy fell, I made a move to catch her, but my body shut down on me too. I was able to grab her before I blacked out.

In Faith's dream

I was walking along in a field. I was wearing a white as snow dress. I felt someone holding my hand; I looked down and saw him. He was wearing a white shirt and tan shorts. Joy was holding his other hand. We suddenly saw a bright light. He dragged us towards it. He then let go of our hands and walked into the light. We started chasing after him when too red-orange haired boys are age stepped in front of us. "Faith, Faith, Faith…" They started to fade. I reached out for one of them. The one that said my name. "Don't go!"

"Faith open your eyes." I didn't, I was scarred to. I felt someone lean closer to my face. I then felt soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes to find Hikaru's eyes looking at me. He pulled away and held me to his chest. "Thank goodness you two are all right!" He said, I started squirming. I need to get out of his grip, he can't get hurt. "Let us go!" I heard Joy demand. Hikaru just started hugging me closer. "No."

Suddenly I had an itch on the top off my head, I reached up to scratch it and felt my natural hair. I looked over at Joy, her hair was hanging down. Oh no! All the girls looked at us with confusion. "Ladies I'm sorry, the host club is going have to close early today, please come back tomorrow for a full expiation." Kyoya said, using his host charms on the ladies.

Hikaru and Kaoru finally let us go. We ran and grabbed our stuff and took off. We ran out the club room and down the hall way. We were almost outside when we felt someone grab us and throw us back. "I told you to stay away from Hikaru and Kaoru. Well, you didn't so now, I'm going have to punish you." We looked up and saw a girl around our age, she was only in one of our classes. She was also a regular of Hikaru and Kaoru. She then started kicking us and hitting us. We jus t let her, we thought if we are going to protect Hikaru and Kaoru from this….this….monster, than it was worth it.

"There, that should teach you two bakas." With one finally kick at both of us, she left us. "Joy! Faith!" We looked up from the ground and saw the host club running towards us. "Why was that girl kicking and hitting you?" Haruhi asked, Kyoya bent down with the twins and started looking at our cuts and bruises. "Because we were dating Hikaru and Kaoru, don't ban her." I said for Joy since she was trying not to cry. "How long as this been going on?" Tamaki asked us. "Um…ever since we started dating Hikaru and Kaoru." Joy answered for us, I had somehow lost my voice.

"Kyoya?" Mori asked while holding a crying Honey. "They need to see a doctor for any concussion signs and I think their wrists might be sprained." He stood up and took his phone out, he dialed a number and started talking real fast. Hikaru picked me up, I looked at Joy, who was being picked up by Kaoru. They hadn't said a word since they found us.

"They're going to be okay, right Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, not crying anymore. "We'll be fine. We'll just have to explain some things to Kaya-san and somebody else." The host club took us to a hospital and we got checked out. Kyoya was right we had a sprained wrist and nothing else. We went home that night and planed out what we were going to say to Kaya. We also need to talk to Misaki. She has the right to know.

The next day at school

We walked in to our home room and found tons of girls standing around our desks. We walked through them and sat down, they then started to shower us with cards and offers for shopping trips and other things. We thanked them all politely and told them to come to the host club to hear our story. The boys were just as bad, if not worse. They gave us cards and flowers. Did I ever mention that ever since the first day of school, boys have been, shall we say, hitting on us. You think they've never seen a pretty girl before. They also offered to carry our books. What was weird is that, everybody had pretty much left the school by the time Kaya-san had attacked us, so I want to know why everybody knew about our wrists before we even walked into class.

We politely accept the cards and flowers and declined the offers for our books. We also invited them to come to the host club to find out our story. I feel like I'm in a movie. "Faith! Joy!" Someone squealed as she pushed her way through to us. We turned and looked, Renge. "Hello Renge-san." We said, we didn't really want to deal with her right now, but we need to polite. "Is it true you played as boys in order for your true loves to see you?" We sweat dropped. "Renge-san you'll have to find out the story after school."

Sensei-tried getting the class under control, but failed. So instead she just let us talk and work on homework. Joy and I took our books out and started working on our homework. Everyone went back to their desks, but kept staring at us. Finally school was let out, we jumped up and ran all the way to the third music room. All the others where there. We let out a sigh as we slid down to the floor against the door. "Joy! Faith!" Tamaki yelled as he came over and said "these are from the girls and guys in our classes." He then pointed to the small pile of cards and flowers. We sweat dropped for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"We also have some from the kids in our classes." Honey said as he showed was a pile of cards and flowers. "Want to have cake?" We shook our head no, then bent down and said "Maybe later, sorry about not answering your question a few days ago."

"It's okay!" He then skipped off to eat some cake. Mori started to follow, but we said "Mori-senpi, we're sorry for being kind-of mean the first time you guys came over to our house." He nodded and then ruffled our hair. We walked over and set up the small stereo system we brought. Once it was all set up we put the cd in and got ready for the crowd. I think the whole school came.

"Hello everybody. Okay the only reason we pretended to Alex and James Sharo, was because once when we were swimming at our house with the host club, we broke both Kyoya and Tamaki's cell phones. I also broke Kyoya's glasses. We ended up in a debt of 220,000 yen to these guys." I said while letting Joy take over. I walked over to the sound system and got ready for the cue. "We want to say we're sorry to Misaki Yamamoto. We shouldn't have kept this from you, we think of you like a little sister. That is all now please enjoy this song." That was the cue, I pressed play on the system and the song started to play.

I run and run a thousand miles, and I am barely breathing.  
Only the fuel of a passionate heart keeps this body strong and moving forward.  
Could it be I found a place to rest? How far until I'm OK?  
Trees of the town reveal the time has come once again to shift our shade and colors.

The world always changes around us but weakness will always remain;  
Through all the pain, believe in who we are right here and now!

Raise one hand to the sky; raise them both lift them high!  
And you'll cut through the darkness make it go!  
The time to start is now! And I can show you how.  
Start with me, and the world will be even bigger than ever before.

The road that's gonna take me home tonight is just the same as always^  
Led by the brink up all the way of the flicker from the streetlamps fading.

The town's falling down all around me, yields to a breeze I felt before,  
and now I'm sure it's blowing at my back and guiding me.

In my heart will be where I will keep this despair  
'Till the tears all dry up and finally stop!  
No goal has been found but we're not turning around;  
I'm tearing through that old wind I knew, running and not slowing down.

Those bitter days are calling for you and me to love.  
Do you not want to open no more strings and bonds that hold our dreams?

You can choose to go first, you can choose to go last;  
Just as long as you move, you'll be OK,  
And we'll still let you go, and you can bet I know  
That where and how that is learnt 'til now is leading each step of the way.

We let the song end and then we stood up and bowed. Everyone started clapping. We straighten up and gave them our best smiles. Everyone started cheering as we walked off the stage. We each grabbed a bottle of water and the aspirin pills Haruhi offered us. We stayed backstage until Tamaki said that everyone had left. We walked out and found Kaya-san sitting on a couch. We walked over to her and she said "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. Will you forgive me?"

"We forgive you." I think we might have the beginning of a friendship. We talked for awhile and then she left. The door opened and someone peaked their head through. "Hello?" She cried. I looked up from where I was cleaning a table; there in the door way was Misaki.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note:

Hey everybody!

You'll be happy to know that I'm on a roll. Sadly, I'm going to have to end this story soon. Don't worry, I have a few more things up my sleeve. {Well, I'm not wearing any sleeves right now, I just got back from biking.} Enjoy this chapter of Twins Times Two!

~*~Spark-chan

Disclaimer: IodtonnwonaruOhgiHloohcStsoH bulC. Try figureing that out!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Hello?" Misaki asked from the door way. "Misaki?" I said, I looked at her with shock. I snuck a glance at Faith, she was also looking at Misaki with shock. "I was told by some people that Faith and Joy wanted to talk to me." Misaki said as she walked into the room. Tamaki went up to her and said "Would you please come in and sit down?"

Misaki allowed him to lead her to a couch, we followed and sat on the couch across from her. "Misaki-" Faith started, but Misaki cut her off by saying "I'm sorry. I've over reacted. You never did anything to break my trust. I've had a hard time with friends. Ever since my parents pretty much ignored me when I was a little kid, I've had trouble trusting anyone."

"We understand. We called your house that day and explained the situation to one of your maids. She told us all about you." I answered her unsaid question. "You may not know this but the day we caught you in the rose garden, was our birthday and the 10th anniversary of our baby brother dying." Faith continued. The host club listened from the table they sat at, we had totally forgotten that they were still in the room.

"Can we go back to being friends?" I asked her. Misaki thought for a minute and then shook her head in a yes. We jumped up and over the table, to hug her. We grabbed her arms and pulled her up and hugged her while spinning. "Thank you, thank you Misa-chan!"

She just smiled and hugged us back. We talked for a while after that, well after Tamaki started spinning Haruhi around and crying hundreds of tears. Then she had to call for Mori-senpi to help her out, which he did, which sent Tamaki to his emotional corner. Misaki left after promising to come back to the host club when it's actually open.

"Guys what are we going to do, now that every one knows that Joy and Faith are James and Alex Sharo?" Haruhi asked, trying to figure this whole thing out. I can't blame her. Hmmm, what are we going to do? I really need a kitchen and some cookies right now. I should bake a cake. Strawberry or Chocolate, than Angle cake is really good, well, so is marble. "Joy!"

I snapped back to reality. Kaoru was waving his hand in front of my face, I guess I started to daydream again. I've found myself doing that a lot more now. Kaoru stepped back and I had to remember why I fell for him. His red-orange hair, combed back in his usual style, which looked like he just ran his figures through it, but stills looks amazing on him. His amber eyes, that glinted with mischief and wonder. Those eyes could have me hypnotized any minute. His lips, their so soft and despite his mischievous nature, have a passion that could melt any girls heart.

The light bouncing off his flawless skin and gave him a glow. The blue jacket of Ouran, set his beautiful hair off even more. I'm sure that if he was wearing a white shirt and tan pants, and had a pair of angle wings, he would look like an angle from a book. "Joy!"

"Huh?"

"Good, you aren't dead, you zoned out after Haruhi asked that question and then you snapped back, then you started daydreaming again. What where you daydreaming about?" I blushed knowing full well what I was daydreaming about, it was him and his perfect body. "Are you okay Joy, maybe you should sit down?" Kaoru said as he started panicking for no reason.

He kind-of led me over to a couch, all the while saying "Your face is red and your sweating. Oh my word! You could be dying and I'm just telling you to sit down. AHHHH!" He started running around the room with Hikaru. I guess Hikaru was also saying the same thing to Faith. I looked at her and saw her face also as red as mine. Soon Honey-senpi and Tamaki-senpi started freaking out with the twins, Haruhi just stood there looking at them like they had grown a second head.

Faith turned and looked at me, I gave a nod and we sprung into action. We stood marched over to our boyfriends, wait, I mean ex-boyfriends. _But, you worked that all out with them and the girl. Shouldn't you get back together?_

_What? Why? And one more question, who are you?_

_Okay, that's it, if you aren't going to do it I'll do it, because you love him and he loves you, and I've answered that question about 4 times now, I'm your mind._

_Okay, what ever you think is the best._

That conversation with my mind was done by the time we punched Kaoru and Hikaru on the top of their heads, we then shouted at them say "YOU SHOULDN'T GO AROUND AND DO STUFF LIKE THAT! YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE 3 INSTEAD OF 15!" We then stood back and looked at their shocked faces.

We thought about what they just did, we then started giggling, which turned into full laughter. We were laughing so hard we didn't even notice the twins leaving and coming back. "You think that was funny, what about this?" Said some really high and squeaky voices, reminded me of long nails on a chalk board. What once when we were in the 2nd grade, we heard our teacher use that terms and we wanted to hear what that sounded like.

So once in the middle of a dinner with some important guests, we took some chalk boards and dragged our nails the across the board. Everyone covered their ears, let's just say that we were in a bit of trouble after dinner. How ever, instead of the guests, whom our parents were trying to get a business contract with, refusing the contract, they thought we were so cute because our parents told them about what the teacher said. Let's say we closed the deal for them.

We looked up and saw the Hitachiin boys in dresses, make-up, high heels, and had long hair. We started laughing even harder. They took them off and helped us up off the floor, we were rolling around on the floor. We looked at the clock, I said "Faith it's almost 4 o'clock, we need to get home."

"May ask, what for?" Kyoya-senpi asked, well, he doesn't ask, it meant 'for-the-party-tonight'. "Sorry, can't say, bye!" With that we jumped out of one of the windows that were open. That got their attention, we landed and took off running, a limo was coming toward us, we just jumped and flipped over the top, and it slid and turned around going back the way it came. We waited for the sky-roof to open and then dropped in. When we got home we ran up to our room where Mrs. Hitachiin, our Ma was and of course our stylist.

Our stylist washed and combed our hair and then he started talking with our mom about cutting our hair. He ended up taking an inch off and layering it. He then slightly curled the ends. Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin then let him out of the room and showed us the dresses that we would be 'wearing'. We were kind-of modeling. Of course this was Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin's party, there was going to be a run-way show and then we were going to come out modal the dresses we were going to wear. What we get when we are the daughters of a fashion designer and a model.

The dresses we were wearing for the part was just a simple silver dress that went down to our ankles, it had a no straps, no ruffles, and two slits on the sides. When we walked the slits showed off our well-toned legs, as Mrs. Hitachiin said. For the run-way show we were wear matching dresses as each other. They were simple strap-less dresses that kind-of hung limp until we spin. They were knee length and had a cherry blossom branch with cherry blossoms going from were the top ended down until about half way down the skirt. The cherry blossom branch with cherry blossoms were silver, while my dresses main color was blue, Faith's was purple.

For shoes and accessories, we had silver two-inch heels sandals, silver flower dangling earrings. Our first outfit was completely silver. The second outfit had silver flats and no earrings. We did have to put a cherry blossom in our hair with a clip. Soon Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin told us to wait for their signal. So we waited until one of the butlers came and showed us where we were to enter. We got there just as we heard our Pa introduce us to the crowed.

We walked elegantly down the stairs. I didn't know that there were going to be other kids our age here. It looked like there were more boys than girls. Of course, our parents didn't know that we had dated Hikaru and Kaoru, so they were hoping that some of the boys here would maybe become future husbands of ours.

The eyes of every boy were on us as we made our way down the stairs. Soon the party was in full sing, we moved and chatted with the boys, I didn't see a single girl beside Faith that was our age, all the modals were back stage and they were like 20 year-olds. Faith and I made our way over to where there was a group of boys, we got over there and said, "Hello, We're Joy and Faith Kentwood, thank you for coming."

"Joy? Faith?"

"Tamaki?"

"Misses, time for you to get ready." With that two of the maid pulled us off somewhere. We changed and then waited for our turn to go on stage. When it finally came we walked down holding each other's hand. We didn't strut or do anything like the other modals. When we got to the end we twirled. Due to the heels we were wearing and the slippery floor. We slipped and started falling off the 'stage'.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note;

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've been busy with school and other things. I used an idea from the anime, I'm not claiming it as my own or anything. If you reveiw I will give you a cupcake plushie. I suddenly had tons of them and I thought, why not give them to my readers. Okay, I think thats it...Hey look, its the book I'm reading. *starts reading book*

Tamaki:Uh,Spark-chan?

Me:Yes? *dosen't look up from my book*

Tamaki:Aren't you forgetting something.

Me:There done. *shuts book and sets it down*

Twins(Hikaru and Kaoru):But you just started that?

Me:yeah, so?

Twins(same):How many pages is it?

Me:*checks the book* 322 pages. But thats nothing compared to books with over a 1,000 pages. Those books only take me about 3 days to read.

Twins(same):*sweatdrop*

Me:DISCLAIMER! OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE IN DEEP DO-DO! *runs around the room, freaking out*

Kyoya:You can still do it.

Me:*stops running and freaking out* Really? Well, in that case...*Pulls out a drum set and does a drum roll* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything related to it. Well I do own this story. But thats about it, well I do own the laptop, and my figures-

Twins(same):Okay we get it!

Me:On to the story! Also COOKIE TIME!

Honey:YAY!

* * *

Chapter 18

I felt myself falling. I was alone, usually Joy was with me. I felt so scarred and frighten. Then I thought about what Joy would do if she was me right now. I'm sure she would stand up on her own two feet, dust herself off, charge, and fight the monsters of this unnamed place. She wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way.

That's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to let Joy be the stronger twin anymore; it's my time to protect her and everyone else dear to me. That includes Hikaru. Hikaru, my love, my only true love. Sure, I've gone out with guys, but that was always with Joy and they weren't even real dates. All the guys would go out on a date with me or Joy and then we would switch roles. We would break the news to them and if they said that they wouldn't mind going out with the other twin, we would kick their butts. Okay, we would just call them names and walk away.

Joy has always been the stronger twin. Of course we put a mask and build a wall around our hearts when in public or in front of other people. But it seems more like I would let my guard down all the way at home, but Joy keeps hers half-way up. And lately it seems that she's been putting it up higher and higher.

I suddenly felt like I'm looking at my life through another set of eyes. I blinked and it was all over, but I could remember every single detail about my life. "Faith." I turned to the voice ready to face who ever it was. It was time.

"Peter? Where am I? Where are you going?" I said in rush as I saw my little brother run off. I started to follow, but then he turned and looked at me. He then said "It's not your time." And with that, I felt the air rushing by me. I braced myself for the impacted on the floor.

I hit it with such force; my head snapped back up and then fell back. I jumped up, ignoring the pain I felt. But man, did that hurt, why in the world did Ma and Mrs. Hitachiin have to make the stage almost 10 feet off the ground. I raced past all the people that had gathered around me. I soon found Joy; she was up and looking for me. We grabbed each other and held on.

If I had not promised myself that I would be stronger, I would've probably started crying. But I held Joy like all the times she's held me. I heard sniffles and looked down into the tear filled eyes of my twin. I hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "Cry Joy, I promise I'll protect you with my life."

Our reunion was wrecked when out of no-where this guy pulled a gun out and said "I want your daughters, if you don't give them to me, well, just say someone is going to get hurt. And it ain't going to be me."

All the guests gathered in a corner. Out of no-where, two other guys jumped out and tied our parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin to a wall. Now how they did that I don't know, but I didn't really think about it because soon the creepy gun-man was walking towards me and Joy.

We backed up until we were against a wall. Still he leaned in closer. Just as he was about to run his dirty figures through our hair, Hikaru and Kaoru showed up and shouted "Let them go!"

Dudes, you totally did not think this through. Last time I checked he had a gun and you did not have any type of weapon. Man, they are going to be so dead. No, literally, they make one wrong move and they are goners.

I can't sit and watch this any longer. Coach; put me in the game, no more waiting on the sidelines. So this bad guy wants s to play huh? Well, the Kentwood sisters KNOW how to play. Game on!

I snuck in closer to our attacker, with Joy right on my heels. The guy was so busy lecturing Hikaru and Kaoru that he did not even notice us. Good, time for game one. I brought my hand up and with a quick slice, had knocked the man to his knees. He stood up; he was in pain, and good, just made our job easier.

"You little-"Okay, I just am going to block out his choice of very colorful words. I'm not even going to say anything about it. He lunged at us and we dodge it with ease, using his shoulders as a vault, we vaulted over him. We only used one hand. He turned and lunged again, really?

We kicked him in the stomach, the head, and finally, but not least. A place that would leave him in pain for a few days. He fell. We turned to our shocked ex-boyfriends; they just were standing there with their mouths open. Okay, on to our parents and honored guests. We untied them and Hikaru and Kaoru, finally noticed their shock and snapped back to reality.

"Joy, Faith, why?"

We turned and looked at them, and then we looked at each other. How do we explain this? Before we could decide on an answer, we saw the guy raise his gun and pull the trigger. "NO!" We cried as we lunged forward and tackled Hikaru and Kaoru to the ground. The bullet just skimmed our shoulders. My right and Joy's left. Soon after that, some guards and police officers came in and dragged the guy away.

We stood and held out a hand for Hikaru and Kaoru to take. They took the hand we lifted them off the floor. I let go of Hikaru's hand and started to dust myself off. Soon I was swamped by thousands of reporters and cameras. There were flashes left and right. It was getting to be too much. "Excuse me, but can you please let me through?" I tried saying as I tried to make my way through the crowed. No luck!

Soon, I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I collapsed and let the pain take over.

~Time skip~

Two days later…

I woke to something warm and fuzzy. I opened one eye to see a mob of red-orange hair. I opened both eyes to find that it was Hikaru's hair that was tickling my face. Suddenly I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer. I started laughing; Hikaru sat up with a jolt and looked at me funnily. I guess I did look kind-of funny.

"You're all right!" He cried while jumping up and giving my hug, very similar to Tamaki-senpi's hugs. Felt someone holding my other hand and I looked over to find Joy, waking up. "We're so glad you two girls are all right." Kaoru said as he brushed some of Joy's hair away from her face.

I guess they fell asleep. "Hikaru. Where are we?" I asked looking around the room. I was laying in a giant queen size bed, in a pure white room; I was wearing something that was not very comfy. I reached down to scratch my leg; the sheets were very, very itchy. I think I was in a hospital.

Suddenly every thing came back to me. I also noticed that I had a huge pain in my right shoulder. I looked back to Hikaru, waiting for his answer. "In a hospital. I'm so glad you're alright!" He leaned forward to give me another hug. I let him slowly and carefully hug me. I should tell him, but I don't want to ruin this moment.

~Another time skip~

A week later…

"Hey how are our favorite girls?" Said two identical, yet different voices in unison from the door way of our hospital room. "Hey guys!" We replied. They walked in, they didn't have anything in their arms, no seriously, for the past week these guys have been bring us flowers, cards, school work, stuff animals, clothes, books, our laptops, our Ipads, and about 25 other items. Our hospital room looks more like a room-room than a hospital room.

"What did you guys bring this time?" Joy asked putting down her book; I pushed the off button on the TV remote, shutting off the soap-opera. They really need to get some better channels on that thing. Its all soap-operas and the news, not something a person recovering from a 5th degree burn on their shoulder, a broken leg, arm, and some very bad bruised ribs.

"Nothing, isn't it enough that we're here?" Hikaru said while walking over to me. I sat up from where I was laying at the foot of the bed that me and Joy share. "No, come on, you guys have been coming here every day for the past week with some-kind-of present."

Hikaru leaned in to kiss my cheek and I pulled away, we still haven't made up. I can't figure out how to tell him, he knows the reason, but how do you tell a guy that you dumped him in order to save him?

He leaned back with a disappointed look on his face; we've gone through this every day for the past week. "Yeah, but today it's just us. Look-"Kaoru was cut off by someone knocking on the door. "Come in!" Me and Joy called out.

The door opened and our doctor walked in, Doctor Snoopy. No seriously, that's his name. We like to call him Doc S. "Joy, Faith, it looks like your doing much better." Our broken bones heeled quite quickly, so we've been going to see a person to help us repair-for the burns and bruises- and strengthen our muscles, because your muscles get quite out of shape when your arm and leg are in a cast.

"So you can home today, if you would like." Doc S said looking at Joy and mine faces. "YES!" We jumped up and shouted. Suddenly confetti was raining down on us. I looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru; they held those little cannons that shoot confetti when you pull the string. I knew they had something up their sleeves.

Joy grabbed my good hand and we started dancing around the room, soon Hikaru and Kaoru joined us. When we stopped I noticed that Doc S wasn't in the room. He must have left. Our parents, Ma and Pa that is, came in with some boxes. We started packing up all the things Hikaru and Kaoru had brought us.

We loaded it up in our parents' limo, we were about to climb in, but Hikaru and Kaoru asked if they could take us with them. Our parents said yes, so they took us to a café. We were about to climb out when I noticed that I was still wearing my hospital gown. I looked at Joy, who was also wearing her hospital gown. We scooted back inside the limo and said "we can't go out in this!"

"Check under the seats." Kaoru called out teasingly. We looked under the seat and found an outfit. It was a simple ruffled shirt and a pair of blue jeans. We also had a pair of flats and a tan cropped jacket. We slipped into them. I knew they wanted Joy to wear the blue shirt and flats, but I thought it would be fun to trick them. So I put the blue on and Joy put the purple on, we then we used the brushes in the hand bags that were also under the seat.

We combed our hair and styled it the same, only opposite sides. We climbed out and closed the door. Kaoru walked up to me and offered me his arm. I took it like I was Joy, I was a little sad that he couldn't tell the difference between Joy and me. We walked into the café, got a table, and sat down, Kaoru on my left with Joy on my right.

We spent our time at the café talking about school and the host club. We even thought of a plan to get Haruhi and Tamaki-senpi together. We planed it all out and then we deiced when to do it. Soon we were leaving and we asked them "Which one of us is Joy?"

"One wearing blue." Kaoru said walking towards me. "Nope!" I said side stepping. "We switched, to trick you. But now we have a question for you guys." Joy said side stepping with me. "Would you date the other twin? If we didn't like you."

They thought about it a minute and then gave us their answer. "No, you girls are it for us. We like to call it the plague of the Kentwood twins."

"You two are SO romantic." We said laughing. We walked to park not far from our house/mansion/or what ever you want to call it. We walked under the cherry blossom trees, the petals floating down on us. We came to a fork in the road; both had cherry blossom trees on both sides. There was also a thick carpet of petals on the ground. Hikaru took me one way, when Kaoru took Joy the other way.

We walked a while, and then we stopped breathing in the sweet crisp air. "Faith we need to talk. I still don't understand why you dumped me."

"Hikaru. I didn't want you to get hurt. Believe me; it hurt me more than you. When we closed the door in your faces, I half-wished that you would press on. You know fight to stay by my side. I hope that we will one day be able to get back to where we were. I also hope I've been able to explain why clearly enough to you." I squeezed my eyes shut and lowered my head; I didn't want to see the look on his face.

I opened my eyes when I felt him lifting my head. His eyes gave no emotion. I took a sharp intake of breath and then he closed the distance between us. We stood there kissing, with the cherry blossoms falling all around us.

We parted and stepped back from each other. "That's my answer. I love you, Faith. I'm sorry I didn't even notice all the clues you left for me. You know you said that you want to get back to where we were, someday. Well, that someday is today." And with that he kissed me again, I kissed back. Happy that he understood. I didn't want this moment to end. Ever.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, how did you like that?

Haruhi:I'm surprise that you could write such a romantic sence, when you have no love life.

Me:Well, I do have a crush...*blushes*

Twins:Tell us!

Me:Nope, thanks for reading and review!

Tamaki:Please Spark-chan! *gives puppy dog eyes*

Me:Not again! My sister does that to me all the time! No way buddy.

Tamaki+Twins:PLEASE?

Me:*runs away*

Tamaki+Twins:*runs after me* PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone!

So sorry for not updating sooner. I wasn't going to upload this chapter until I got chapter 20 written, I was going to give you guys and girls(or you people) a double update, but I was writing that on my kindle fire, and my sister earsed all my data on it. Okay, so here is chapter 19! For those who like fluff, you might like this chapter. Theres also some Tamaki-Haruhi fun going on in here.

Haruhi: SPARK!

Anyway, I also am a beta, so if you need a beta, send the story my way. Also please check out my forums. For all you roleplaying (RP) fans out there, I have one set up, so please stop by! Other people have been saying that they can't find them so here's the link; myforums/Sparklefaith/4039657/. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any Oc's besides, Joy and Faith, their cousins (did I even use them in this chapter?), or their family.

Hikaru and Kaoru: We can't believe you wont tell us who your crush is.~

Me: My lips are ziped. Besides, who was it that said I have no love life? CAKE TIME! (I'm pretty random at times)

Honey: YAY!

Mori: Hm...

Tamaki: *staring at Haruhi, blushing*

Haruhi: *reading a book*

Kyoya: *writting in his notebook*

Hikaru and Kaoru: SPARK get back here! *runs after her*

Also theres a surprise for you readers at the end and in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19

I watched Kaoru as he dragged me along. I need to say 'I'm sorry', it wasn't right of me to do that. I never realized how much I hurt them when I leave the walls of my heart up. "Kaoru?" I asked, careful to not let how scarred I was feeling inside come out in my voice and on my face. "Yes?" He answered stopping and pulling me to his chest.

He then put his head on my shoulder; did I mention he was hugging me from the behind? Yup, so no I'm standing under cherry trees in full blossom, with petals falling on me and a quite hot guy hugging me from the behind. Makes quite a romantic scene doesn't it?

I removed his arms and turned to face him, our hands were still together, not intertwined or anything, just together. "I'm sorry, I've put you through so much trouble, but answer my one question and I'll stop beating up your feelings and emotions. Why do you keep coming back?"

With the host club, minus Hikaru and Kaoru….

Haruhi's P.O.V.

"How's this Tama-chan?" Honey-senpi asked as I looked down to my senpi from my perch on a small ladder, he looked up at the sign me and Honey-senpi were hanging up in Joy and Faith's entertainment room. "Looks good, now Haruhi dear, you be careful up there, daddy doesn't want you to fall and get hurt!" Not again!

"Senpi, you're not my dad, besides I'm only on a stepping stool." I replied, rolling my eyes and sweat dropping at the foolish acts of my senior by one year. Really? Sometimes he doesn't see what's right in front of him. Right now I better finish hanging this banner. Finishing that up, this consisted with me hitting my finger or fingers multiple times.

I stepped down and stood back to see our work. It was a homemade banner, like us 'commoners' make, Tamaki-senpi saw the idea in a book I was looking through and said, I quote "We must make them a banner like the ones the commoners make. Haruhi will be able to show us how. Right men?" Unquote.

The banner said 'Welcome home Joy and Faith!' "Looks nice, doesn't it Takashi?" Honey-senpi asked from atop Mori-senpi's shoulders next to me. I turned around looking around the room to see what needed to be fixed or cleaned from Tamaki-senpi. Since it was just his job, his only job, to decorate the refreshment table there wasn't much to fix, if anything, nothing at all for that matter. The said person is now in a corner, thank goodness he isn't making a hamster home. "Yeah." I heard Mori-senpi answer before I started walking towards the refreshment table.

When I reached the table, I was surprised to find a tan plastic table clothe, which Hikaru and Kaoru also picked out when I took them to a commoner's party store, spread neatly across the table. There was also blue and purple napkins, stacked neatly, next to a pile of blue and purple plates, the dessert kind, with blue and purple plastic forks and spoons. Hikaru and Kaoru also bought these with the table clothe.

There was space for a punch bowl and the cake with ice cream on one end of the table. There was also purple and blue plastic cups with a sharpie next to the punch bowl, yes, they also got the cups at the party store. In the middle there was two bouquets of roses, one was blue and the other was purple, they both were in vases and looked wonderful in the center of the table.

"Wow Senpi! You did a great job." I said to the figure hunched in the corner. "Really?" He asked, jumping up and running over. "You really think so Haruhi?"

"Yes, I do. Their going to like the roses." With that, he game me one of his bone-crushing hugs, "Senpi! Put me down!" I ordered, more like pleaded when I could breath and get a word out. That didn't do any good, so I wasn't even going to repeat my plea. He finally put me down after spinning around the room while rambling for about 30 seconds.

"Oh my! You lads have done quite a nice job in here!" Exclaimed Mrs. Kentwood, as she walked into the room, that we had been decorating for the past 3 hours. "It's so nice of you lads to put together this welcome home party for Joy and Faith, I'm glad they have made some friends at Ouran." Did she say 'lads'?

"Well, Mr. Kentwood and I are off to a meeting, Kyoya knows how to reach us. Have fun! But not too much fun." And with that she's gone. "Mrs. Kentwood seems like a nice lady." I said, thinking about the lady I just met, who was the mother of two of my friends. Kyoya just nodded his head in agreement, I think, and kept writing in his back leather notebook. Well, back to decorating. I glanced at the neon blue and purple clock hanging on the dark blue and dark purple wall, 4:25pm, they should be here in 5 minutes.

Since Hikaru and Kaoru organized the party, all they asked us to do was to decorate the room. Well, that and how they practically kid-napped me and took me to the commoners party store. Besides that, they really didn't let on about their plan. I wonder what their doing right now. Oh well, I'll just have to ask them later. "Great job everyone. Now we can relax until they get here." Kyoya said, while sitting down with his computer/laptop. Finally, now all I have to do is keep Tamaki-senpi from messing anything up. Whoopee…..

I looked around the room to see what everyone else is doing and if anyone would be able to help me with Tamaki-senpi. Kyoya-senpi was on his laptop and Mori-senpi was watching Honey-senpi eating cake. Well, I'm on my own with Senpi, which the said person is walking over to me with a pink, frilly dress in his hands. "Haruhi ~" He sing-sang at me. Oh brother!

Back to Kaoru and Joy….

Joy's P.O.V.

I looked down and tried to stop the tears that were running down my face like a water fall and the blush that was working its self up my neck. Once I was able to stop the flow of tears, I risked a glance at Kaoru. He was looking at me with anger and confusion? "I don't want you to leave me, but I will still answer your question. The reason I keep coming back is because I've fallen head over heals for you since our fist date over a month ago today." (A/n; I didn't really do a good job on this, but they dated for about a week. I'll change it, maybe…) I was speechless.

The only love I've ever felt, other than my parents, was from Faith and she was my sister. While I was still in shock over the whole idea of someone loving me, I failed to notice what Kaoru was doing until I felt warm, familiar yet strange lips on mine. For a moment I just stood there, shocked yet pleased, staring at the closed lids of Kaoru Hitachiin.

By the time I snapped out of my trace and shock, Kaoru was already pulling back and away. "I guess you don't feel the same way, back at me. So I'll make this brief. Good-bye Joy." And with that he turned towards the way we came and started walking back to where we left the limo and just like that the man that had stole my heart starts walking out of my life.

"Kaoru, wait." I whisper, the breeze blowing my hair in my face and caring my words far away. 'If you don't succeed, try, try, try again.' The old saying came back to me as if my grandpa was standing right next to me. If Kaoru isn't going to wait, then I'm going to dive right in.

"Kaoru, wait!" I shouted at his retreating back. Without waiting I ran to him and threw my arms around him and rubbed my face against his back. I felt the tears ready to fall again, but I didn't care, all that mattered was not letting the love of my life get away. "Don't go, don't leave me, I love you. Please stay." I sobbed into the back of his jacket.

He turned and looked down at me, still hugging me even though I couldn't tell I wasn't hugging him from the behind, for a moment everything was almost perfect. Almost. "Joy, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." And with no more flare than a Hitachiin could have, Kaoru Hitachiin kissed me and made my world perfect.

We kissed for awhile, than broke for air. Smiling like goofs, but we didn't care as we kissed once more. Breaking once again, I said in a teasing voice "Hey Kaoru ~"

"Hmm?"

"Since we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I should tell you that Hikaru and I have kissed."

"WHAT!" His face was so priceless, that I couldn't keep my giggles down any more. I started giggling and laughing so hard, I had tears of joy coming out of my eyes. His face went from anger to shock to laughter. I had mostly controlled my laughter by then, so the sight of his face set me laughing again.

He soon joined me in laughter. We stood there laughing our hearts and eyes out. "Well, at least you no angry at me and with Hikaru about it." I said while grinning at him, little did I know that every time I smiled or grinned at him his heart flipped like the dolphins at the zoo, like the ones in the show.

"Joy Patience Kentwood!" And with that he reached for me, but I danced out of his reach. "You get over here right now!" With a laugh and a kiss, I started dancing away. He raced after me, I looked back and saw he was closing in on me. I shrieked and ran faster, until we were by a large lake, he finally caught me.

But when he caught me, his foot got caught on something and he fell, bring me with him. We fell right into the shallow part of the lake. We sat up and looked at each other and started laughing at each other's soaked forms. We were laughing so hard, we didn't even notice our twins approach.

"Joy?" "Kaoru?" These were spoken at the same time, from two different people, making it a mess of sounds, but we still caught what they said anyway. "Yes?" Kaoru and I asked together, not even trying to wipe the smiles off our faces. "Nether mind." Faith said as she reached her hand out for me to take, I had forgotten that I was still sitting in the shallow part of the lake, soaked.

I took her hand and instead of pulling my self up, I pulled her in with me. After she shook her wet hair away from her face, I looked at her soaked from. She glared at me, while I just sat and smiled my most innocent smile. Soon her face spilt with her own smile. I looked around to find Hikaru, so that I could pull me in also or at least get him wet.

When I finally did find Hikaru, I found him sitting next to his twin, soaked. My, my…. The old saying is true; 'Great minds think alike.' Well, I don't care if I have a great mind or not, all I care is that my sister and my boyfriend are happy, what more could a girl want?

Back with the host club…..

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Two minutes. She will be here soon. I stood from my chair in Mr. and Mrs. Kentwood's living room, I paced back and forth, before ending up in front of a mirror hanging on a wall. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw my tie was crooked. I reached up and started to fix it. Since I was so nervous about her coming I didn't fix my tie on the first try. Nor the second, not even the third, in fact I just made it worse. So I was still trying to fix my tie when I hear someone say "Kyoya?"

I turned around, flushed in the face and being caught trying to fix my tie, and saw the girl I've fallen for. She stood there wearing a light pink sundress with her blond hair curled and framing her face. She also had on a white cardigan, unbuttoned, matching the white head band in her hair. "Misaki?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment at being caught like I was. "Having trouble with your tie?"

"I almost had it figured out." I say, being stubborn. I guess I didn't fool her, she set the bags she had been holding and walked over to me, reaching up she undid my tie and said "There, now you look even better." She stepped back and looked me in the eyes. "You said you wanted to talk?"

With that my girlfriend sat own on a couch, waiting for my answer. "How would you like to work with Range, under cover for the host club?"

"Just me?" Her faced showed uncertainty and fear. "Well, Joy and Faith too, since they still haven't' finished paying off their debt to the host club. In fact it's a benefit for me, because I get to see my girlfriend in what ever costume I pick." She turned bright red, after her face went back to its normal color I saw her roll her eyes at me. Of course that was after I pulled my notebook out and started figuring how much Joy and Faith still owned and how much would it take out of host club's profit to get them costumes.

"I guess, but Kyoya are you sure this is going to work?" I stopped figuring and set my book aside, I turned to look at her, from where I was seated on the couch next to her. I took her hands in my own. "I guess we'll have to find out together."

And with that being said, I leaned closer and gave her quick peck on the lips. "Shall we join the others?" I asked her. She nodded her head and stood up and retrieved her bags. I took one, stood and took her hand, leading her to where the party is and will be, hand and hand.

* * *

Okay, I know lots of fluff, I think... Kyoya got a girl-friend, Kyoya got a girl-friend! *stops dancing and singing*

Kyoya: *Demon glare*

U-u-um...The other surprise is, *breaks down crying*

Honey: Spark-chan whats wrong?

Sorry guys, but the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. I might do a squeal with a different pair, but I'm also working on a story I adopted. So anyway, see you in the next chapter. Good bye, my faithful readers!

Spark


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, okay, know how I said this was going to be the last chapter? Well, its not. I was writting it and relized that it wasn't all going to fit into one chapter. Okay before you start throwing what ever is infront or around you at me, let me say one thing...I am so happy I get to spend some more time with you people! Okay fire away! *waits for someone to throw something* Heeeeeeeeeellooooooooooooo?

Joy and Faith: Just do the disclaimer!

Fine, I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club or anything like that, because I stink at drawing and I just don't have very good ideas.

Joy and Faith: Good job! Now we can get onto the surprise!

Yeah, I love giving you girls surprises. Also... *gets a evil look from somepeople that will go unnamed* Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

Faith's p.o.v.

I leaned back, closing my eyes and soaked up the warm feeling of sun on my face and body. Suddenly, that warm feeling was gone. I opened my eyes and looked straight into the face of my boy-friend Hikaru Hittachiin and his twin brother, who was my twin sister, Joy's boy-friend Kaoru Hittachiin. "Are you girls ready to go to your next surprise?" They asked us, with their identical cat grins on their faces. "What's the surprise?" My twin sister asked, I looked over at her from where I was still laying on the grass, she was sitting back on her elebows, looking up at Hikaru and Kaoru. "That's for us to know and you to find out!~"

With that they each reached a hand out for us, I grabbed Hikaru's hand and with his help and a playful groan, I heaved my cold self off the ground and right into my boy-friends chest and arms. Suddenly a breeze blew by and I shiffered, because you see, I was still cold because when we found our twins, they were sitting in a lake. Yes, not by, but IN a lake. So when we reached a hand out to help them up, they deiced to pull us in with them. So to get them back, we splashed them

One thing led to another and another, and soon we were having a full out water fight. After that we got up and out of the lake, found a nice sunny spot and waited for out clothes to dry. Since my clothes hadn't completely dried, the breeze made me even colder. Well, after that breeze blew through and I was starting to get warmed up again, another one blew. I shiffered again, much more harder than the last time. I think Hikaru saw this because he took off his now dry jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I snuggled deeper into it and breathed in the wonderful smell of my boyfriend

It was the smell, of ginger, vaniella, and 'commoner's' coffee. It was a smell that I could never get tried of smelling. Hikaru took my hand and started leading me along. As we walked next to Kaoru and Joy, who also had their hands intertained, I traced the letters stitched onto the right side, on the front with my hand that wasn't being held by my boyfriend. H.H. Those two letters, so meaningless to so many people, but to me, they mean love, acceptness, and so many other wonderful things I couldn't even begin to describe them.

We walked in silence for a while before I deiced to ask the two love birds that were making those lovey, dovey eyes at each other a question. "Hey Kaoru, Joy, why were you guys sitting in the lake when we showed up?" I turned my head in their direction, from the corner of my eye I also saw Hikaru do the same, I guess he was wondering the same thing as me.

"Do you want the truth or story verison?" Joy asked with a small smile gracing her lips. I looked at her and said with a straight face "Story." After that I matched her smile with my own smirk. I saw Kaoru's eyes open wide from the shock of my answer. I think Hikaru's mouth dropped open. "Well, lets see, we were running away from a pack of angry aliens because for some reason, I have magical powers that will be able to take over any world I want to. But Kaoru, became a shinning knight in armor, he bravely fought off the aliens until they started shooting lazers at us, so we surrendered and ran for our lives. We then took refuge in the lake, because the aliens would melt if they touched water. They retreated and that's when you found us."

"Huh?" Hikaru said with confusion written all over his face. "Hahahahaha…..no." I said, one minute laughing with a smile and the next dead serious. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." She replied with a pouting look on her face. "Well, I can see your mind is still in good shape after that horrible long stay in that boring, offending place that is called a hospital." I playfully punched her arm, earning a giggle and a small smile from my only sibling.

I didn't notice it until we reached the limo and diver who calmly opened the door for us, that we had walked ahead of the boys. I turned around and yelled at them "Hey, slow-boys, lets go!" After they looked up and saw us, they started running. I suppressed a yawn, also trying to keep my eyes open. I suddenly felt really tired and weak, I guess its because that Kit Kat and Pepsi finally wore off from this morning.

Why, you might ask, why did you have a Kit Kat and a Pepsi in the morning? Well, hospital food is horrible, no joking. The old saying is really true. We each ate a candy bar and had a pop for breakfast because, we could get no energy out of the food that was brought to our room every time meal time came around. We finally begged Kyoya to get them to stop bringing us the food. You would think for a top rated hospital they would have better food.

Once they finally reached us, I slipped into the limo, my legs barely held me for that long. Hikaru slipped in right after me, then Joy and Kaoru. We sat on the same side, in this order, me, Hikaru, Kaoru, and finally but not least Joy. After the driver shut the door and got in the diver's seat, we started moving. There suddenly was some slow music, you know the kind that puts people to sleep, quietly playing. I felt my eye lids starting to droup. I just let, because I didn't have the energy to force them open. I leaned my head against Hikaru's shoulder and fell asleep right then and there. But before I completely slipped into dream land, I felt something warm and cozy grip my left hand, I just griped it back, and lost my self to the wonderful dream land.

Driver's p.o.v.

When I hit a red light and we were only about 3 blocks from the young masters' studio, I looked in my review mirrow. What I saw was surprising and yet adourable at the same time. The young masters' guests had fallen asleep on they young masters shoulders closes to them. And the young masters had fallen asleep on each other. I turned back to the light and smiled softly, the Misses will like to hear about this.

Back to Faith's p.o.v.

When I woke up I relized that Hikaru's grip on my hand had losen up, but he was still sleeping, so was Joy and Kaoru. I carefully removed my head from Hikaru's shoulder and looked around the limo. Then it hit me, it wasn't my families limo and that was Georgey driving. His real name was George but we have been calling him Georgey since we could talk. It just kind of stuck through out the years.

"Miss, we are almost to the young masters' studio." The driver said once he noticed I was awake. Oh that's right, this is Hikaru and Kaoru's limo. "Thank you." I said quietly, so I wont wake up anyone else. I reached across to the other seat and dug around in my backpack until I found what I was looking for.

I pulled it out and quietly zipped up the pocket. You see we were wearing them when Hikaru and Kaoru pulled us to their limo and took us to the coffee shop. They just held a few things, including our laptops, ipads, ipods, a few candy bars, and our cell phones. I slowly peeled back the wrapper and looked at the candy bar in pure bliss. Oh Snickers, how I missed you baby! With your creamy carmel and your crunchy peanuts along with that heavenly taste of milk chocolate. Oh how I missed you! I brought it to my lips and just as I was going to take a huge, unlady-like bite out of it, I heard someone say in a deadly voice "Put. The. Snickers. Down. Do. Not. Think. About. It." I lowered the snickers and looked at the one that had spoken.

She had a the evil shadow king's glow and a deadly look in her eye. I glared at her. We both knew that the other's favorite candy bar was Snickers. We sometimes used them to "help" the other. We also sometimes used our martial arts to fight over the last snickers in the house. I remember one time I found a snicker and ran all the way to the other side of the house to eat it. Just as I was taking the first bite, Joy came flying through the door and said the exact same thing as she just did. And she was listening to music in our room, on the other side of the house. That girl has a Snickers radar, no joke. You could open a snickers and she would be there before you could take the first bite. I'm also that way, but unlike Joy, I don't nearly kill the person for a piece, I use the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but I get half because it was mine. And besides it was one of the only ways to get you up." I then broke the the bar in half and handed her one half. She took it, we both looked longingly at the other half put then dug into our half. I savored the taste.

After she finished her half, Joy started poking her still sleeping boyfriend in the cheek. He woke up after about 3 pokes. They shared a brief kiss and then moved to the other side of the limo. Leaving me and the sleeping person name Hikaru Hitachiin, who was my boyfriend sitting next to each other, alone. He started tipping to the side that was leaning against Kaoru. So I moved him so that his head was now resting on my lap.

I shook him saying in a sweet voice "Hikaru, Hikaru honey…" He just hugged my waist and tugged me down ontop of him. Snickers, no not the candy bar, started coming from the other side. I turned my head and glared at the two making them. After glaring for a while, I just laided my head down on Hikaru's chest and started playing with his hair. He still didn't wake up, so I moved on to my last resort.

I scooted up until our noses were touching, then I made our mouths touch. I kissed him for a little bit before I felt him kissing me back. We pulled apart and just stared into eachother's eyes. "We are almost to your studio." I said quietly. We sat up, me on his lap, after he relized the position we were in. He had a light small blush on his cheeks which just made him more adorable than before.

"We're hear young masters." The driver said, as I looked out the window at a huge office building of sorts. It had Hitachiin fashions in big, bold fancy script above the huge double doors. The diver then opened the door for us, I slipped out first seeing how I was the closest. Hikaru then followed the suit, we joined hands again and walked to the doors to wait for our twins.

Once they joined us we walked in and walked right by the front desk. The lady working there just nodded her head as Hikaru and Kaoru waved at her. They led us into a elevator which was elabatoryly decorated. We rode it up to the top floor. Once the doors to the elevator open they then led down a hallway with doors all labled. 'Stage', 'Fabric room', 'Office', 'Meating room' were just of the few that we saw. We knew what they all meant because we had basicly grew up in the fashion industrie. Because when we were homeschooled, we often went to work with Ma to help her with costumes for kids.

Once we reached a door with the labble 'Hikaru and Kaoru's office', they opened it and let us walk in. The lights were off, but once they walked in and flipped the switch, we saw a wonderful sight. There was a small balcony area through some glass French doors, it had a small white table with four matching chairs. Inside the room, there was two drawing bords against one off-white, almost tan, wall, then on the oppist wall there was some huge wooden French doors. In the middle were some solid oak desks.

One thing that really caught our attention was all the sketches pined to the boards, they were also stuck to the walls, and some where even on the floor. We walked over to the drawing boards and started looking at the drawings and sketches. "Well, this is our studio. Want to see some of our designs?" Kaoru asked, while Hikaru walked over to the huge wooden French doors. "Sure, why wouldn't we?" I asked them, answering their question with another question. He just shrugged his shoulders and joined his brother over by the doors. Then they opened the doors, for a minute it was like opening a door in a movie, you know where you open it a little then there is a bright light and the doors open the rest of the way by themselves.

After that and for some reason or another the light dimmed, we slowly walked over to the doors and just kept walking right in. Inside was a walk in closet filled rows and rows of dresses, pants, shirts, skirts, and just about anything you could wear. I walked over to a dress and gently pulled it off the rack. It was a simple white silk off the shoulder, floor length gown. It had a corest top and three –fourths sleeves with a about a inch of silk at the end. I looked at it, I thought it looked like something a fairy or princess would wear. But I fell in love with it anyway.

"Would you like to try it on Miss?" I jumped a bit, from fright and surprise. I turned and looked into the eyes of a maid. "HOLY SMOKES! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?! HIKARU! KAORU!" I yelled at the two boys that were leaning against the doors with some smug looks on their faces. "We called them up, so do you want to try it on?" They answered with a smirk.

I just turned back to the dress and gently handed it over to the maid. She took it and I turned back to the row of dresses. I then noticed that each row had a theme. The one I was on was winter and all the dresses were sorted by length and color. So I walked down the row, pulling dresses off the row and handing them to the maid. Once we reached the end of a row, she ran back to a changing room to drop off the dresses. We did this through all the rows. First winter, then spring, then summer, and finally fall. I also picked out a few shirts, skirts, and pants. When we were finished the maid led me back to the changing room. There were some curtained off areas for us to change. I went behind one and started stripping myself. I grabbed the first dress and gently pulled it over my head. It was a light purple floor length dress with a square neckline, three-fourths sleeves with some white lace sewed around the end.

It had a normal waist which came to a point in the front. This had white ribbon to accent the waist line. It then fell to the floor in soft folds. I walked out of the room, I looked in the mirrow and gasped at the sight. Staring back at me was a girl of 15, with blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and bright purple-blue eyes. "Faith?" I turned was met with the sight of my sister wearing a light blue strapless dress, which had a normal waist and got darker and darker until it reached a dark navy blue at the bottom. It fell to the floor in soft layers.

I was in shock, my sister was going up right in front of me. I felt tears pricking my eyes, as I watched her gracefully walk over to stand next to me. We both just stared at each other then gave each other a hug. "Well, show we go show those hot boys waiting outside?" I laughed at the way she described them. We walked out to show them.

They were leaning against there desk looking bored. But when we walked out, their faces lit up with amazement and shock. "You look amazing!" Hikaru said to me, I felt a light blush dust my cheeks. With a quick peck on the lips, he pushed me back into the changing room. I tried on each one of the dresses. Marvleing over each one. Finally I came to the last outfit, it was a pair of dark washed boot cut jeans, with a white long sleeve shirt, a dark purple vest and some black converse to finish the look.

I walked out to find Joy in the same outfit only with a dark blue vest. We walked out to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing next to eachother. We walked over to them and pecked them on the cheeks. "Well, ladies it is time for us to wisk you off on another surprise." Hikaru said while gently taking my arm. They started leading us to the elevators. "Wait what about the clothes?" I asked thinking about all the clothes I had tried on, knowing my sister, she proubly picked out just as many.

"Don't worry about it, they will be written down, wrapped and shipped to your home in the next week." Kaoru said while giving Joy a princely smile. "Besides we thought you girls needed a new closet." Hikaru said with a wink. I playfully punched his arm, which he dodged and started running to the elevators. He got lucky, they open right as he reached them. The doors closed before I could jump in. I looked around, knowing there was no way I could get down their before him. Then I spotted it, a stair case.

So I dashed through the door and hopped on the banister. I slid down all 6 levels. When I came to the end I slid right off it, into the door. For some reason, I do not know of, my foot made contact with the bar you push to open the door so it opened and I shot right through. Ending up flipping in the air and landing in front of the elevator. The doors opened and there stood Hikaru with a smug look on his face.

"What? How?" He sputtered once he noticed me. I just smirked and dusted off my shoulders. We then waited for our twins to come down. After they joined us, we walked to the limo and climbed in. We then talked as the driver took us to our next surprise. I was talking with the others when Hikaru's cell phone rang. He looked at it and then answered it with a drawn out "Helooooooooooo?" After talking on the phone a few minutes he shut it and turned back to us. "Who was that?" I asked curious. "No one important."

And with that the driver said "We are here." We opened the door and stepped onto a driveway. I walked into the house, know full well where I was. The others followed me, I started going up stairs, but then Hikaru grabbed my arm and led me to our interainment room. The lights were off when we opened the door, I flicked on the lights and the whole host club and Misaki jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" We just stood there and looked around the room, there were blue and purple balloons, a snack table and a homemade banner that said 'Welcome home Joy and Faith!'

We then walked around the room giving everyone a hug, even Kyoya. After that we gave Hikaru and Kaoru a kiss and got the party started.

?'s p.o.v.

As we entered the house and walked down the hallway towards the room that we were told to go to, I looked around. Not a lot had changed since the last time we had been there. I remembered the last time we had been here.

It was for our Grandparent's funeral. I remember that day, our mother was a complete mess, sobbing her eyes out over her parents. My uncle even shed a few tears that went unnoticed by everyone except us and our two cousins. Everyone wept that day. I felt a few tears pricking my eyes as I thought of my two cousins on that fatefull day.

?'s p.o.v.

As we continued walking down the long hallway, I took in the flimar sight. Dark red, plush carpet ran down the middle of the floor, surrounded by dark wood floor. Family paintings and pictures adored the walls in between rooms. Each room was hidden behind at least one, sometimes two, dark wood doors with silver-gold handles.

I looked over at my only sibling, and saw the faint trance of unshed tears in his eyes. I gently took his hand as we walked sitently down the hallway. Coming back to a house we had shared so many memories with two people that meant the world to us, after being gone so long and they being gone forever, just brought many unwanted memories to the surface.

We finally came to the room that had the noise coming out of it. We stopped and remembered the people that lived here and who lives here now. We took a deep breath to calm our nerves and feelings. Finally after all the time spent apart we finally get to see them. We heard some people laugh. With that we pushed open the doors.

Joy's p.o.v.

I just started laughing at something Haruhi had said to Tamaki-senpi, which sent him to his emo-corner. Then the twins kept adding more misery to the poor king in the corner. When the doors opened and reveiled two strapping (A/n; I don't know what this exactly means but I've heard it used for handsome guys, so anyway…), if I can use that word, handsome looking men standing side by side in the door way.

They both had blonde hair that was styled simaliar to ours only it was way shorter, like boy short, and their bangs weren't as long and they kind of went which ever way they wanted too.(A/n; looks a lot like Kyo Sohma's hair style from Fruits basket) I turned to get a better look at them, and when I did I knew exactly who they were. I let out a slight gasp and looked at Faith, she was looking at me with her mouth hanging slightly open. And with that we ran at them.

?'s

They ran at us and we caught them just like we always do. Well, I caught Faith and James caught Joy. We stood there hugging for a bit until Faith was pulled out of my arms and replaced with Joy. After awhile, we broke and looked at each other. I have to admit, my little cousins is looking very grown up.

"Joy, Faith, who are they?" Said two ginger haired boys coming up and draping their arms around my favorite two cousins. By the looks of it they were the same age as our cousins, which meant that they were younger than us. "We are their cousins!" We said together while smirking. "Well, guys you actually get to meet the real Alex and James Sharo."

* * *

Okay that was really long, and I am so sorry. Also I am going to finish saying what I was going to say at the beginning. I am going to be working on another Ouran Highschool Host club story, and maybe anoter one at the same time, I will be working very hard on them, so I should be able to update once-twice a month, maybe even once a week if I can do that. Check them out please! Anything else I am missing? *checks a piece of paper*

Hikaru and Kaoru: Please tell us who your crush is?

Fine, his name is in this chapter. Happy? Good, now I am going to go and work on my other story.

See you later!

Spark


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!**

** Okay, I am extremely sad right now because this is the final chapter. I am not joking. If you enjoyed my writing please check out 'When I Met You' and my other stories. Sorry about not updating sooner, its been a busy life. Okay guys/girls! If you want I can do some bonus/question and answer chapters for you if you really want me too. Thanks so much for all the support, feedback, ideas, characters, and anything else that I missed. Thank you so much! Thanks for putting up with my late and stinky updates. Thanks for everything!**

**~Sparklefaith**

**Disclaimer: This will be the last time I say this for this story. I, Sparklefaith, do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, nor do I claim too.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Faith's p.o.v.

After Alex and James's little announcement, we introduced them to the host club members. I was surprised that they were here and how well they got along with the other members. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked the two trouble makers that are called my cousins. We were sitting down on the couch, Hikaru and Kaoru had placed themselves on either side of us. Kyoya and his girlfriend were sitting side by side with hands intertwined to the right of us. While Haruhi and Tamaki were also sitting next to each other, only on the left of us and finally Honey was on the floor with a piece of cake and his bunny. While Mori sat on the couch left of Tamaki right behind Honey.

James and Alex were sitting across from us on the two folding chairs they pulled up. "We don't know! ~" They said while smirking and leaning backwards on the chairs causing them to rock back on the two hind legs. "WHAT!?" We cried while jumping them. That caused us to tip over and roll across the floor for a few feet.

When we finally stopped rolling, we ended up with me straddling Alex's hips and my hands pinning his above his head. While James had Joy pinned under him with one hand, while the other was busy trying to weaken my hold on his brother. While Joy was pushing on his chest with her hands. Quite an awkward position, well it would've been awkward for anyone else. But this is just one of the many positions we have landed in when we tackled each other when we were little.

We were so focused on the two boys we were currently trying to beat up that we didn't notice the glares they were receiving from two of the host club members. Nor the fact that the two of them were being held back by our two martial arts members.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Joy asked angrily at the boy on top of her. "Okay, okay…..We do know. We just wanted to see your reactions." Getting off Alex and removing James's hand, I push James off of Joy and helped her up. We than calmly walked back to our seats. "Hey aren't you going to help us up?" James asked with a pout. "3…. "Joy began, "2….." I continued. "1!" We say together as we turn around and sprayed them with two bottles of whipping cream each.

"WHAT!" Yelled the two now covered with whipping cream, figures. We just laughed and laughed. We finally got pay back. After laughing some more we sent them upstairs to clean and change. After they left, we turned back to our friends. "So they are your cousins?" Said two identical voices, while the owners rapped their arms around us. "Yup, James and Alex Sharo, age 17 (A/n; I don't know what Tamaki and Kyoya's exact age is, but James and Alex are the same age and grade/year as them.) Mother is our Dad's sister. Our only cousins." I said, while removing the limbs around my body. I think I have had enough physical contact today.

Alex and James came back downstairs and we got the party underway again. We found out that they were on break from their boarding school in Italy. After talking and joking around, Tamaki said it was time to cut the cake. So we blew the candles out with a wish, upon a request from Honey-senpi. We were just about to cut the cake when Kyoya-senpi said he had something to say.

"Oh no, this can not be good." We said hanging our heads, we knew there was no way now that we had been found out we could repay our debt. And just the fact we still hadn't payed it off was weighing heavy on us. Kyoya-senpi ignored our little comment and continued. "Since Joy and Faith still hasn't finished paying their debt, they will now be the Host Club's maids and will work with Renge and Misaki." Well, I guess our adventures with the host club are not over yet.

"All right! Now we can dress them up in any costume we want!" The twins said while high-fiving each other. "WHAT! NO, AS THEIR FATHER I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! MOMMY, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO OUR DAUGHTERS?" Tamaki wailed to Kyoya. Who just brushed him off, slightly mad at him for ruining his moment with Misaki.

"Hey boss, what about this outfit?" The twins held up a picture of a reveling kitty-cat maid outfit. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE PERVERTS!" Screamed Tamaki as he chased the twins around, they were still holding the picture and teasing Tamaki about wanting to see Haruhi dressed like that. We just ignored them while James and Alex watched with bags of popcorn.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to play dress up." Hikaru said while grabbing my chin and bringing my face up to his. And then once again he gently placed his lips on mine. James and Alex than proceeded to chase them around with Tamaki.

Well, I guess things are back to normal. I have a loving family, and a boyfriend, my friends, my cousins, and most of all, my sister. To be honest these guys may drive us up a wall and bother us to no end. But I don't think we could've become the people we are today without them. For that and many other things I am grateful that we met them that fateful day. Also, I can't imagine my life with out them.

As I looked back at the year and look at everyone in the room. Haruhi and Misaki talking together with Kyoya near with his arm around Misaki's waist. Honey-senpi eating a piece of cake with Usa-chan, Mori-senpi looking on protectively. Tamaki sitting in his corner, Alex and James poking him. And last but not least, Hikaru and Kaoru standing there ready to make our dreams reality. I make a silent wish. _I wish every year in the future will be as exciting and wonderful as this past year._

The End

* * *

***Ouran High School Host Club ending music plays***

***Author wipes her eyes***

**Okay, so how did you like the ending? I think I did a fairly decent job. Good-bye my faithful readers! Till the next time we meet! Thank you again for everything!**

**Host club, Joy, Faith, and Sparklefaith: We will be waiting for you in the third music room. See you then!**


End file.
